Que des hommes
by Tchitchou
Summary: Booth et Brennan se fréquentent mais ont un "petit" problème. Rien n'est simple avec eux... Mais "ce ne sont que des hommes" et les pulsions sont dures à contrôler... Suite de Bad are always second, mais peut être lu séparément.
1. Retour à la case départ ou presque

_**Bonjour à tous, **_

_**Alors ceci n'est pas exactement la suite de "Bad are always second" ma première fic, mais nous reprenons les personnages où nous les avons laissés... Mais si vous ne l'avez pas lu, vous pourrez quand même suivre sans grande difficulté.**_

Pas d'enquete dans cette fic, j'ai laissé les squelettes au placard pour une fois.

Vous allez vite comprendre quel est le sujet principal de cette nouvelle fic... On n'est pas dans le M pour rien...

**Disclaimer : Bones et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, sinon les agents du FBI seraient clonés (du moins un en particulier... J'ai fait ma demande pour l'ADN, je vous tiens au courant promis) Mais l'histoire est mienne...**

L'histoire se situe au cours de la saison 4... Donc spoiler pour la diffusion française mais plus pour longtemps !

Les pensées des personnages sont en italique. Double POV B/B pour chaque chapitre.

_**Bonne lecture et lâchez vous sur les reviewes. Ça fait toujours plaisir ! **_

_**Tchitchou.  
**_

_**oOoOo**_

_**Chap. I : « Retour à la case départ ou presque… » **_

Deux mois.

Deux mois que j'avais dit à Bones que je l'aimais.  
Deux mois qu'elle m'avait demandé de l'attendre, de lui laisser du temps.  
Deux mois que je ne faisais que ça.

Deux mois que nous nous "fréquentions" réellement. Nous sortions ensemble, en couple ou avec Parker. Bones voulait "appréhender tous les aspects" de ma vie dont mon rôle de père. Nous passions donc du temps ensembles, cinéma, soirée télé, signature de livres, ou simples balades. Elle avait même voulu m'accompagner dans l'un de mes footings du dimanche matin et elle assistait régulièrement à mes matchs de hockey.

Parfois j'avais l'impression d'être l'un de ses sujets d'étude anthropologique :

_« L'étude du comportement du Booth dans son environnement naturel »_

Mais qu'importe. Je l'aimais.

Et elle m'aimait. J'en étais sur. Même si elle ne me l'avait jamais dit.

Elle ne se laissait approcher que par moi et par moi seul. Elle baissait sa garde face à moi. Cela voulait tout dire pour Bones. Bien plus que des mots.

Tout se passait donc plutôt bien depuis deux mois. Tout.

Excepté une chose.

Le sexe.

Nous ne faisions pas l'Amour depuis deux mois.

En fait, nous n'avions couché ensembles qu'une seule et unique fois.

Mais Seigneur quelle nuit !

Mais depuis, plus rien.

5 jours après la fin de l'affaire Meriett, j'avais aidé Bones à changer son pansement à l'épaule. Nous étions dans sa chambre, elle assise sur son lit et moi debout. C'était tout naturellement qu'elle avait retiré son t-shirt pour pouvoir me laisser accéder à mon bandage. Mon Dieu… Je m'étais mordu les lèvres pour ne pas crier… Cette peau, sa peau… impossible d'y résister, qui plus ait après y avoir goûté… Et puis ses formes… si parfaites…  
J'avais donc changé son pansement délicatement et mes mains avaient fini par s'égarer sur sa nuque. Je n'avais pas résisté à la pulsion de l'embrasser dans le cou, doucement… Je remontais le long de sa nuque. Sa peau était d'une douceur exquise… Bones ne semblait pas y être indifférente, basculant sa tête sur le côté pour m'en faciliter l'accès.

Mais alors que les choses semblaient bien engagées, elle se leva brusquement.

- Non, Booth, ce n'est pas possible, s'était-elle écriée.  
- Pourquoi ? étonné et les bras ballants.  
- Parce que… parce que ça me fait perdre la tête. L'effet que tu as sur moi, sur le plan physique et sensoriel, inhibe toute réflexion en moi et je dois être en pleine possession de mes moyens pour pouvoir avancer. Avancer vers toi. Tu comprends ? La libération d'endorphine et de …

Je ne l'écoutais plus. Je savais que lorsqu'elle rationalisait les choses les plus simples, quand elle sortait tout son jargon scientifique barbare, c'est qu'elle était dépassée, sans aucun autre rempart que sa science.

_Pas de sexe parce que je lui fais trop d'effet ? _  
J'étais à la fois flatté et désespéré… Parce que l'effet qu'elle avait sur moi dépassait les plus hauts sommets de l'Himalaya et ça ne datait pas d'hier…

Pas de sexe donc…

Pourquoi n'étais-je pas tombé amoureux d'une femme normale ? Bon Dieu ! C'aurait été si simple…

Mais voilà, Bones n'était pas une femme "normale", une femme comme les autres et c'est pour cela que je l'aimais.

Ce soir-là, j'avais donc souri, je l'avais prise dans mes bras et j'avais fait une croix sur ma libido pour un moment…

Et nous voilà donc deux mois plus tard, deux mois à vivre le martyr, à dormir avec elle sans pouvoir la caresser, sans pouvoir la faire mienne.  
Deux mois à me contenter de ses baisers. Mais aussi doux étaient-ils, ils ne me suffisaient plus. Et le temps commençait à se faire long…

- Alors tu veux des macaronis au gruyère ? Tu ne m'as pas répondu…

Sorti de mes pensées, je la regardais, accrochant un sourire que je voulais rassurant à mes lèvres. Nous étions dans ma cuisine, moi assis à table un journal dans les mains et Bones devant les fourneaux. Elle portait mon tablier de cuisine trop grand pour elle et avait les cheveux relevés. Elle était magnifique.

- Oui des macaronis. Ça serait génial. _Si je pouvais les manger sur ton ventre mon amour… Hé du calme mon gars, self control ! _  
- Tu as bouclé l'affaire Johnson ?  
- Oui, il ne manque que le rapport de Sweets, et je refile le dossier à Caroline dès demain matin.  
- Une bonne chose de faite.  
- Comme tu dis, me levant pour mettre la table.

Déjà un vieux couple, pensai-je, le sexe en moins._ Hé arrêtes!!! Calmes-toi Bon Dieu…_

- A quelle heure vas-tu chercher Parker demain ?  
- 9h chez Rebecca.  
- On pourrait aller pique-niquer dans le parc. Il fait encore bon pour la saison.  
- Bonne idée.

Bones me sourit. Mon Dieu, ce sourire. Je me damnerai pour qu'elle ne le quitte jamais.

- Je vais préparer ça alors.

Un dîner en tête en à tête avec la femme de sa vie, un pique-nique en préparation pour le lendemain, un week-end idéal s'annonçait pour tout homme qui se respecte en ce bas monde.

* * *

- Alors tu veux des macaronis au gruyère ? Tu ne m'as pas répondu…

Booth avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées, insaisissable. Cela lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps. Il semblait préoccupé par quelque chose d'important. Et si je ne savais dire par quoi, je commençais à avoir des doutes quant à la chose en question…

- Oui des macaronis. Ça serait génial.

Sa petite moue en disait long sur ses préoccupations. Je lui parlais macaronis au fromage, l'un de ses plats préférés, et il me répondait sans entrain. Bizarre. Je tentais donc de pousser mes investigations.

- Tu as bouclé l'affaire Johnson ?  
- Oui, il ne manque que le rapport de Sweets, et je refile le dossier à Caroline dès demain matin.  
- Une bonne chose de faite.  
- Comme tu dis.  
_  
Donc ce n'est pas le boulot qui le préoccupe…_

Booth se leva pour mettre la table. Il semblait à la fois tendu et porter toute la misère du monde sur ses épaules. Par acquis de conscience, je tentais la piste Parker.

- A quelle heure vas-tu chercher Parker demain ?  
- 9h chez Rebecca.  
- On pourrait aller pique-niquer dans le parc. Il fait encore bon pour la saison.  
- Bonne idée.  
- Je vais préparer ça alors.

Mais je savais que mon idée de pique nique ne soulagerait sa peine que momentanément. Et je connaissais la cause de son tracas perpétuel : Moi.

Je m'étais engagée avec lui, partageant son quotidien et tout mon temps libre avec lui et Parker. Mais si je partageais également son lit quasiment tous les soirs de la semaine, nous n'avions pas pour autant une vie sexuelle particulièrement active… Inexistante pour être honnête. Et ce par ma faute.

J'avais tenté de suivre les conseils d'Angela, de tout vivre à fond, sans me poser de questions. De l'aimer tout simplement, me donnant corps et âme. Mais voilà, le don de soi, du moins sous cette forme d'abandon total à l'autre, je ne le connaissais pas. C'était une première pour moi. J'expérimentais et donc je tâtonnais. Et tout ce passait plutôt bien jusqu'à que Booth m'aide à changer mon pansement, quelques jours après l'affaire Meriett. Me retrouver dans ma chambre avec lui m'avait mise sur mes gardes, sans savoir réellement pourquoi. Après tout, j'aimais Booth, je me l'étais avouée, faute de pouvoir lui avouer à lui. Mais c'était déjà ça. Je voulais suivre mon propre rythme, et il avait accepté l'idée.

Mais lorsqu'il avait posé ses mains sur moi, ses grandes mains si douces, à la fois puissantes et protectrices, capables de me donner des caresses à me faire tout oublier, je n'avais pu résister. Sentant mon cœur s'emballer alors qu'il couvrait mon cou de baisers, je ne pus que le repousser. J'avais fuit de peur de ne pouvoir plus rien contrôler. Booth me faisait perdre la tête et je ne pouvais me résoudre à lâcher prise. Pas encore. Je lui avais donc expliqué mon trouble et une fois de plus il avait accepté de se plier à mes besoins.

Mais voilà, deux mois plus tard, nous n'avions toujours pas de rapport. Nous dormions ensemble, mais dès que ses mains se posaient sur moi, je me crispais. Booth n'avait pas retenté une approche depuis, respectueux de mon choix ou peut-être résigné.

Et pourtant ce n'était pas l'envie qui me manquait !  
Et même si mon corps ne s'était pas rappelé de cette nuit que nous avions passé ensemble, ce qui n'était pas le cas, sa seule présence dans mon lit, à moitié nu, tous les soirs, suffisait à faire grimper ma libido en flèche…

De fait, nous nous étions installés dans une routine. Une routine dans laquelle le sexe n'avait pas sa place. Ce manque finissait par gâcher notre quotidien. Je sentais que Booth supportait de moins en moins la situation. Et je ne l'en blâmais pas, au contraire. Quel homme aurait fait autant qu'il avait déjà fait pour moi ?… Aucun certainement.

Le problème était que j'avais posé cette interdiction du sexe, interdiction qui devait être temporaire. Mais je ne savais plus comment la lever. Comment lui faire comprendre que j'étais à présent prête à partager à nouveau une intimité avec lui ?

Pour sur, il faudrait que j'en parle à Angela tôt ou tard. Et cette nouvelle idée n'augurait rien de bon pour moi…

_**N'oubliez pas ma review !! ;)**_


	2. Si la réincarnation existe

_**Merci pour les reviewes. On commence doucement mais surement.**_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre 2 vous plaira autant que le premier.**_

_**Bonne lecture et rdv en bas de page !**_

_**oOoOo**_

_**Chap. II : Si la réincarnation existe, je voudrais être …**_

L'été indien jouait les prolongations à Washington. Nous étions le 2 octobre, et pourtant la température avoisinait les 23 degrés.  
Cette douceur automnale donnait une atmosphère spéciale aux choses. Les arbres du parc avaient changé de couleur, déployant une palette allant du jaune terne à l'orange soutenu, mais pas encore au rouge flamboyant.

C'était le début d'après-midi et il faisait bon.  
Nous avions déjeuné au milieu de l'herbe, Bones, Parker et moi. Au menu : salade composée, poulet froid et purée de pommes de terre, quelques chips et une tarte au pomme. Bones avez voulu tout préparer, même la tarte, elle qui détestait ça. Elle l'avait faite pour moi, pour me faire plaisir. En y pensant, je souris sans le vouloir.

J'étais allongé sur la couverture que nous avions apporté pour le pique-nique, regardant Parker jouer avec d'autres enfants.

Mon fils grandissait trop vite, à mon grand désespoir. D'autant plus vite que je ne le voyais que très peu. Trop peu à mon goût.

Parker n'était plus un enfant mais un garçon, avec ses jeux et ses rêves. Et il ne cessait de me surprendre jour après jour.

Quand, un mois plus tôt, j'avais tenté de lui expliquer la nouvelle tournure que prenait ma relation avec Bones, je n'avais pu trouver les mots, m'empêtrant dans des bégaiements incompréhensibles. Et du au haut de ses 6 ans, Parker m'avait simplement demandé si Bones était ma petite amie.

- Hum… Oui, Parker… On peut dire ça comme ça.  
- Enfin ! Je le savais de toute façon.

Et il était retourné jouer sans faire plus de cérémonie.

Les enfants sont désarmants par leur capacité à cerner les gens, les choses, les événements et à dire la vérité. Leur vérité.

ooOoo

M'appuyant sur mon coude droit, je me redressais pour regarder Bones.

Elle était allongée tout près de moi, sur le ventre. Elle dormait paisiblement, sa tête reposant sur un livre illustré que Parker avait voulu lui montrer. Mais Bones n'avait pas compris au premier abord comment les animaux de la forêt pouvaient communiquer entre eux, et même être amis alors que le loup aurait du s'attaquer à la biche…

- J'imagine que c'est une métaphore de notre société d'adulte, transposée à l'environnement de la forêt afin de faire comprendre aux enfants la structure étatique de notre société et ses rapports de force entre le dominant et le dominé. Tu vois Parker, dans la vie nous sommes tous différents. La vie en groupe obéissant à une hiérarchisation, nous devons trouver notre juste place en intéraction avec les autres. Mais ton livre ne tient pas compte de l'instinct animal notamment celui de survie. La chaîne alimentaire Parker, c'est quand…

Sacrée Bones… toujours prête à donner un cours.

Elle s'était donc assoupie.

Une légère brise faisait flotter quelques mèches de ses cheveux, découvrant par instant son dos nu. Bones avait mis la robe préférée de Parker "de la même couleur que tes yeux Docteur Bones !". Une robe d'un magnifique vert d'eau qui me faisait penser à celle que portait ma mère dans sa jeunesse. Du style rétro, années 50, au jupon évasé et au dos échancré. Elle avait retiré son gilet et depuis je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de son dos.

Sa peau, d'un blanc quasi laiteux, appelait ma main. Des yeux, je la caressais, descendant de sa nuque délicate, jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Cet endroit si doux où ma main trouvait sa place sans même la chercher.

J'empruntais du regard le sillon que sa colonne vertébrale creusait. J'aurai voulu y déposer un millier de baisers.

Une douce chaleur m'envahit. Ce n'était pas un désir brûlant mais plutôt l'envie de la tenir dans mes bras comme le plus précieux des bijoux. De la protéger de tout. Pour toujours.

Ne pouvant résister, je cueillis un brin d'herbe et j'entrepris de le faire glisser sur sa peau.  
Je ne voulais pas la réveiller, mais juste profiter de l'instant.  
Je fis glisser avec précaution le brin d'herbe sur ses bras, en partant de ses mains jusqu'à ses épaules. Je guettais sa moindre réaction. Puis je le fis aller et venir sur son dos, par simples effleurements. Je souris lorsque je vis qu'elle avait la chair de poule sous mes subtiles caresses.

J'écrivais des mots d'amour visibles de moi seul sur le plus beau des cahiers : son corps.

Et même si j'avais passé les deux derniers mois dans l'enfer de mes sens, je savais que le jour viendrait où je pourrai à nouveau toucher l'instant avec elle.

Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

* * *

J'entendais Parker rire au loin, de ce rire d'enfant qui n'a peur de rien. De ce rire qui brise tout. Et j'aimais l'entendre.

Tout avait toujours été simple avec Parker. C'était un enfant éveillé et joyeux de nature. Je ne l'avais vu pleurer qu'une fois, celle où Epps l'avait approché, faisant craindre le pire à Booth. Je me rappelais la terreur dans ses yeux ce jour-là. Et la colère qui lui avait succédé.

Avec sa douceur et ses sourires, Parker avait réussi à m'attendrir. M'abreuvant de tendresse, il m'avait apprivoisée, comme l'avait fait son père…

- Docteur Bones, vous êtes la chérie de Papa maintenant alors ?  
- Hum… Oui Parker… on peut dire ça comme ça.  
- Vous allez prendre soin de lui maintenant, hein ?

Et j'avais fait la promesse à cet enfant d'à peine 6 ans de prendre soin de son père. Tout était si naturel pour lui. Il ne se posait aucune question ni sur ma relation avec Booth, ni sur son propre avenir. Il vivait l'instant, heureux de voir son père heureux. Enfin.

ooOoo

Je m'étais assoupie quelques instants après le déjeuner.

Allongée sur le ventre, je sentais encore la tarte au pomme du dessert. Booth l'avait dévorée, ce qui me fit sourire.

Alors qu'il croyait que je dormais toujours, je le vis se redresser, se tournant vers moi. A travers le rideau de mes cils, je l'observais en silence.

Vêtu d'un simple t-shirt et d'un jean, il était beau. D'une beauté naturelle, quasi brute, virile.

Le soleil jouait dans ses cheveux bruns, y déposant des reflets. Ses rayons traçaient les contours de son visage anguleux mais à l'expression si douce. J'aurai voulu embrassé l'arête de sa mâchoire un millier de fois.

Il n'était pas rasé de frais et j'aimais ça. J'aimais ce contact râpeux sur mes joues. J'aimais chez lui ce côté négligé qu'il se donnait parfois, lassé de son aspect lisse d'agent impeccable du FBI.

Je l'observais en train de m'observer. Je suivais son regard qui semblait mémoriser le moindre centimètre carré de peau de mon dos. Un regard si intense que j'en frissonnais intérieurement.

Puis je le vis prendre un brin d'herbe et l'approcher de moi. Je fermais à nouveau les yeux, de peur qu'il ne me surprenne.

Il fit glisser le brin d'herbe sur la peau de mes avant bras, remontant jusqu'à mes épaules dans une lenteur infinie.

Une douce chaleur m'envahit. Ce n'était pas un désir brûlant mais plutôt l'envie de me blottir contre lui. A l'abri. Pour toujours.

Booth continua ses caresses savantes dans mon dos qui, décidément, l'attirait particulièrement. Les allers-retours qu'il faisait faire au brin d'herbe sur ma peau finirent par me faire frissonner. J'en avais la chair de poule. J'imaginais ses mains sur moi, dans le bas de mon dos, où il avait trouvé sa place. Et comme la première fois, je ne pus réprimer un soupir, non d'exaspération mais de plaisir.

J'ouvris enfin les yeux pour trouver son regard en face du mien. Un regard qui ne me donnait que confiance et tendresse.

Je me fis alors la promesse silencieuse qu'un jour prochain, il reposerait ses mains sur moi.

*

*

*

**_Un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brute... mais "l'action" ne va pas tarder... quoique..._**

**_Allez un effort, le bouton vert là-dessous vous appelle! ;)_**


	3. Un simple quiproquo

_**Merci pour vos reviewes. Contente que ça vous plaise. **_

_**Comme promis, voici la suite.**_

_**Bonne lecture. Tchitchou**_

_**oOoOo**_

**_Chap. III : « un simple quiproquo »_**

- Parker s'est bien amusé aujourd'hui, non ?

La voix de Bones me parvint un peu étouffée depuis la chambre. J'étais dans la salle de bain en train de me laver les dents avant de la rejoindre.

- Oui, il s'est bien dépensé. (Crachant pour me rincer la bouche) Rebecca ne va pas batailler pour qu'il aille au lit ce soir. Il somnolait déjà dans la voiture.

Une fois que j'eus fini, je quittais la salle de bain pour gagner la chambre. Mais je stoppais sur le seuil.

Bones était en train d'enfiler sa chemise de nuit. De dos, elle ne me vit pas me figer. Elle fit lentement glisser sa nuisette depuis ses épaules.  
Le coton bleu nuit, quasi transparent, plus léger qu'une plume, vint recouvrir les différentes parties de son corps jusqu'à ses cuisses. Mais avant cela, j'avais eu le temps de voir ses dessous. Une simple culotte en dentelle noire. Rien d'extravagant ou de particulièrement aguichant. Mais juste d'une sobre classe.

Alors que j'avais réussi tout au long de la journée à mettre en sourdine mon désir pour elle, sa chute de rein avait, en moins de 2 secondes, réveillé mes pires démons. Ses fesses rebondies, parfaitement dessinées, ses cuisses fermes, sa taille fine… Je la voulais plus que jamais.

Je serrais les poings, tentant de contrôler mes pulsions.

- Oh tu es là ? Je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver, fit-elle en me regardant par-dessus son épaule gauche.

Je ne pus lui sourire, trop concentré à combattre les idées qui me venaient en tête. J'aurai voulu l'embrasser fougueusement, la prendre dans mes bras, la déposer sur le lit, la caresser avec fureur, la sentir vibrer à nouveau sous mes doigts. Je voulais la sentir, la toucher, la goûter à nouveau. Je voulais lui faire l'Amour comme jamais je ne l'avais fait auparavant.

- Tu viens te coucher ? demanda-t-elle, comme si la situation était des plus normales.

J'hochais la tête, déglutis et la rejoignis.

Se rendait-elle compte de ce qu'elle me faisait endurer ? Du mal que j'avais à me contrôler ? De l'ampleur que prenait mon désir pour elle jour après jour ?

J'étais comme prêt à exploser.

Ayant à peine touché le matelas, je priais en silence pour qu'elle ne vienne pas se blottir contre moi comme tous les soirs. Pas ce soir. Je ne pourrais pas…

- Bonne nuit.

Elle me dit cela juste avant de m'embrasser le torse et de se coller à moi. Sa main reposait sur mon pectoral droit, sous ma cicatrice. Volontairement ou pas, ses doigts s'agitaient, me procurant d'imperceptibles caresses.

_Non Booth ! Elle n'est pas prête !!! Tu le sais !!! Elle te l'a dit. Quand elle sera prête, elle te le fera savoir !_

Le parfum de ses cheveux titillait mes narines. Pas un parfum en particulier, ni vanille, ni noix de coco, rien d'artificiel. Mais juste son parfum. Ce qu'elle sentait après une journée de détente. Je percevais presque les traces que le soleil avait laissé sur sa peau. J'aurai voulu y goûter pour connaître la saveur de l'été indien.

_Contrôles toi Booth !!! Restes calme !!!_

Allongé sur le dos, je sentais sa respiration ralentir. Bones s'endormait doucement au creux de mon bras. Et moi j'agrippais les draps pour ne pas céder à la tentation de la toucher. Je sentais ses jambes contre les miennes, si douces, si fines… Sa poitrine se soulevait doucement, effleurant mon torse à chaque respiration. En baissant le regard, j'apercevais le début de son décolleté…  
_  
Oh mon Dieu !! Non... Pas ça... Pas ce soir..._

Sentant mon sexe durcir, je fixais le plafond et m'énumérais les choses les moins sexy au monde pour me calmer : _la paperasse, tu détestes la paperasse Booth... C'est long, c'est inutile. Une vraie perte de temps… Oui mais pas avec Bones penchée sur mon bureau avec sa chemise blanche et l'un de ses longs colliers qui descend…_

Je me mordis les lèvres.

_Ok les cadavres !!! C'est bien ça les cadavres, bien dégoûtant comme celui du gars dans la baignoire qui avait une double vie… Complètement malade celui là. C'est déjà assez compliqué avec une femme alors avec trois !! Quoique trois Bones… Oh mon Dieu, trois Bones rien que pour moi…_

_Hey !!! Le hockey!!! C'est bien le hockey!! Voilà… c'est bien viril le hockey. Que des gars sur la glace, pas de Bones, que le hockey, le palet, les coups de crosse, le hockey…_

Je me calmais doucement. Encore quelques minutes et j'allais retrouvé mon calme.

Mais à cet instant, Bones choisit de réajuster sa position. Elle n'était plus simplement collée à moi mais quasiment… sur moi. Elle avait placé sa hanche droite sur mon bassin, sa jambe encerclant la mienne. J'eus peur qu'elle ne perçoive mon érection… Comment aurait-elle réagit à cela ?? En même temps, c'était naturel, je ne pouvais rien contre cela ! Encore moins si elle s'agrippait à moi de cette façon...

Seul le fin tissu de sa nuisette séparait nos deux corps, séparait ses seins pressés contre mon torse. Sa main droite était descendue sur ma hanche gauche, et son pouce décrivait machinalement de petits cercles sur ma peau.

Je bouillais intérieurement. C'était à la fois un plaisir intense de la sentir tout contre moi et une torture de ne rien pouvoir faire.

Lorsque je sentis son souffle chaud dans mon cou, lorsque je vis ses lèvres humides qui s'offraient inconsciemment à moi comme un fruit trop mûr, je ne pus me retenir.

Je me dégageai sans ménagement de ses bras, me levant et quittant la chambre. Sans me retourner vers Bones, j'entrai dans la salle de bain.

Assis sur la cuvette baissée des toilettes, je dus me résoudre à sacrifier mon désir pour elle à de basses manœuvres personnelles…

* * *

Ce soir. Il était temps. Je n'avais que trop tardée.

J'avais décidé dans la journée de ne plus remettre à plus tard nos ébats. Malgré ma peur et mes doutes, je lui devais ça et j'en avais envie.

Booth était dans la salle de bain, se préparant à se coucher. Debout dans la chambre, je choisissais une nouvelle tenue qui, je l'espérais, ne le laisserait pas indifférent.

- Parker s'est bien amusé aujourd'hui, non ?  
- Oui, il s'est bien dépensé... Rebecca ne va pas batailler pour qu'il aille au lit ce soir. Il somnolait déjà dans la voiture.

L'ayant entendu finir, je me déshabillais rapidement. Mes vêtements au sol, j'entrepris d'enfiler ma nuisette alors que je le savais derrière moi. Je voulais qu'il ait envie de moi, autant que moi de lui. Je fis lentement glisser le tissu sur ma peau jusqu'à mes cuisses. Je savais qu'il me regardais. Je sentais son regard sur moi. J'essayais d'y mettre toute la sensualité dont j'étais capable.

- Oh tu es là ? Je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver.

Par-dessus mon épaule, je le vis se crisper. Je ne sus dire pourquoi. Il serrait les poings et pour moi, ce n'était pas un signal positif quant à sa probable excitation… Je décidais tout de même de persévérer. Je voulais tout tenter pour reprendre nos corps-à-corps là où nous les avions laissé. Je le voulais, tout simplement.

Je me glissais donc sous les draps de son lit. Tendant la main vers lui, je lui demandais de me rejoindre d'une manière que je voulais suggestive.

- Tu viens te coucher ?

Je l'avais regardé dans les yeux, espérant lui faire comprendre mes intentions. Il mit un temps à réagir, comme s'il réfléchissait à quelque chose.

Je ne voulais pas le brusquer. Je connaissais Booth.

Lui, l'archétype du mâle alpha, il n'aurait pas supporté de ne pas avoir le contrôle de la situation. Pas cette fois en tout cas. Je devais donc lui faire comprendre que j'étais prête pour un nouveau rapport sexuel et prête à lui laisser les commandes. Impossible pour moi de tenir les rênes, pas cette fois.

Moi, la femme indépendante, je jouais le jeu. J'endossais pour Booth le rôle de "la fille" comme disait Angela. Mais je ne niais pas pour autant mon désir pour lui. Torse nu dans l'encadrement de la porte de la chambre, il avait réveillé en moi des sensations presque oubliées. Tout du moins, refoulées…

J'entrepris donc de me blottir tout contre lui, à la place qui semblait avoir été faite pour moi. Ma peau, au contact de son corps chaud, fut parcourue de frissons.

- Bonne nuit.

J'embrassais voluptueusement son torse, doux et fort. Je ne cessais de m'émerveiller de son corps, magnifiquement bâti. Mais mon baiser n'eut pas le résultat escompté. Je sentis Booth se contracter, comme s'il était mal à l'aise de notre proximité.

Je ne savais pas réellement quoi faire. J'avais rarement eu à séduire un homme, encore moins à l'exciter quasiment contre sa volonté. Pour passer le temps, en attendant de trouver une meilleure idée, mes doigts pianotaient une partition silencieuse sur son pectoral droit.

Mais mon désir ne cessait de croître. Sa peau, son odeur… Il sentait la fraise. Celle des bonbons de Parker qu'il avait mangé avec lui au goûter. Mais il sentait aussi … lui. Juste son odeur, celle d'une journée de détente. Son image, auréolé de soleil, me revint à l'esprit. Sa peau était encore hâlée de l'été passé, teintée de miel, presque sucrée. J'aurai voulu l'embrasser jusqu'à m'en rassasier.

Je ne voulais paraître ni trop allumeuse ni trop entreprenante. Mais je le voulais, plus que tout. Ne sachant quoi faire, je me serrais encore plus contre lui. Hanche contre hanche, je l'agrippais. Comme si je refusais qu'il m'abandonne. Avec ma main droite, je tentais de douces caresses sur sa peau que je savais sensible. Plaquée contre lui, ma poitrine rencontrait son torse, qui se soulevait plus rapidement. Seule le tissu de ma nuisette nous séparait. J'aurai voulu l'ôter pour le sentir totalement contre moi, en moi. J'aurai voulu me fondre en lui et que nous ne fassions plus qu'un comme ça avait été le cas la première fois.

Mais derrière mon désir, il y avait aussi la peur. Celle de ne pas retrouver de telles sensations. Notre unique nuit m'avait bouleversée, au point de faire disparaître tous mes repères. Sur l'instant, j'aurai voulu me perdre en lui et ne jamais revenir. Et maintenant je voulais à nouveau ressentir cela, toucher l'instant avec Booth une fois encore.

La tête dans son cou, je n'osais le regarder. Mais je sentais son malaise. Un instant je le sentis tressaillir et je me réjouis, imaginant qu'il allait répondre à mes subtiles avances. Faute de quoi, il se dégagea brusquement de mon étreinte, se leva et gagna la salle de bain.

Seule dans son lit, j'étais désemparée.

Le pire se produisait : Booth ne voulait plus de moi. J'avais trop tardé. Pire peut-être : je le rebutais ! Je le dégoûtais !

_Oh Mon Dieu Booth, qu'est-ce j'ai fait !!! Pardonnes-moi…_

Un sanglot emprisonna ma poitrine et fit remonter des larmes à mes yeux. J'avais le souffle court, pensant que plus jamais je ne ressentirai ce que j'avais ressentis cette nuit-là.

Il était le seul que je voulais, le seul à me comprendre et à m'aimer.

Mais Booth ne voulait plus de moi…

*

*

*

**_N'oubliez pas ma review ! ;)_**


	4. Têtes à têtes

_**Nouveau chapitre. Attention : ça parle, ça parle et ça parle... Il paraît qu'il est drôle. Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez!!!**_

_**Je vous rappelle que les pensées des personnages sont en italique.**_

_**RDV en bas de page.**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

_**oOoOo  
**_

_**Chap. IV : "Têtes à têtes"**_

- Donc, vous me dites que vous et le Docteur Brennan n'entretenez pas de relation sexuelle c'est ça ?  
- Écoutez Sweets, si je suis venu vous voir c'est pas de gaieté de cœur ok ? Et vous savez que je déteste parler de ces choses là. Mais je ne sais plus quoi faire…

Je n'avais pas trouvé d'autre personne pour me confier que le psy qui nous suivait en thérapie. Aucun de mes amis ou collègues du FBI ne connaissait assez Bones pour comprendre notre relation si particulière. Et il n'était pas question que j'en parle avec Angela. J'avais hésité un moment à aller voir Hodgins. Mais l'aspect "professionnel" de Sweets me rassurait pour parler de choses aussi intimes que le sexe. Après tout c'était un docteur…

- Ok, belle marque de confiance je dois dire que vous me faites là Agent Booth…  
- Sweets…  
- Ok, ok, j'arrête... Mais je ne suis pas un thérapeute spécialisé dans ce genre de domaine vous savez.  
- Oui je sais. Mais votre spécialité, c'est de nous étudier Bones et moi. Donc oui, en quelque sorte c'est votre domaine.  
- Ouais. On peut dire ça comme ça… Donc, excusez ma maladresse si je dérape mais, depuis quand ne faites vous plus l'Amour avec le docteur Brennan ?  
- 2 mois..  
- Wouaw mec, la vie est dure hein ?  
- Sweets, je ne suis pas venu pour écouter vos sarcasmes, c'est assez difficile comme ça. Merci de votre compassion.  
- Désolé. Euh... 2 mois.. C'est-à-dire le début de votre relation c'est ça ?  
- Oui.  
- Et avant cette date, tout allait bien ? Vous couchiez ensemble régulièrement ?  
- Sweets, avant cette date, nous n'étions même pas ensemble.  
- Je ne comprends pas.  
- Nous avons couché une fois ensemble, une seule et unique nuit…  
- Oh d'accord… et depuis plus rien ?  
- Plus rien.  
- Des problèmes techniques ?  
- NON Sweets!!! La mécanique fonctionne très bien. Merci de vous en inquiéter…  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe alors ? C'est elle qui ne veut pas ?  
- Au début Bones a voulu qu'on ne fasse rien pour garder le contrôle de ses sentiments et de ses réactions.  
- Garder le contrôle, hein ? Tout le Docteur Brennan ça…  
- Oui. Mais je pensais que ça serait temporaire comme situation mais ça fait 2 mois Sweets. (Basculant en arrière pour s'adosser au dossier du fauteuil.) 2 putains de longs mois et je ne sais plus quoi faire. Parce que là, c'est devenu intenable.  
- J'imagine…  
- Non tu n'imagines pas mon gars. Tu n'imagines rien du tout du calvaire que je vis tous les jours. Je l'aime tu vois, et elle m'aime, je le sais. Et je la veux depuis 3 ans, et ça me ronge de l'intérieur. Et je n'en peux plus de dormir avec elle et de pas pouvoir la toucher, et hier soir…  
- Quoi hier soir ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier soir ?  
Fébrile : - Hier soir, je n'ai pas pu me contrôler. Elle a enfilé une nouvelle nuisette, j'ai vu sa peau nue…

Je fermais les yeux en repensant à ses formes délicates.

- Et elle était si belle, si sexy. Elle ne se rend pas compte de combien elle peut être sexy et de l'effet qu'elle a sur moi. Et elle m'a embrassé comme si de rien n'était et elle s'est collée à moi. Elle sent si bon Sweets. Sa peau est si douce. Et hier soir, elle s'est quasi… frottée à moi !!! Je n'ai pas pu résister.  
- Comment ça ?  
- Je ne vais pas vous faire un dessin Sweets. Vous êtes un homme…  
- Vous avez eu une érection c'est ça ?  
Claquant des doigts : - Bingo ! Quel sens de la déduction. Vous devriez travailler au FBI…  
Souriant - Mais c'est naturel ça Agent Booth. Rien de grave là-dedans. Le Docteur Brennan comprend très bien les réactions biologiques de nos corps face à une excitation.  
- Oui seulement, l'excitation c'était elle Sweets. Et je ne pouvais pas rester comme ça. Ça l'aurait effrayée. Elle aurait pu croire que je voulais la brusquer. Pire. La forcer ou je ne sais quoi d'autre…  
- Alors qu'est-ce que vous avez fait Agent Booth ?  
- J'ai d'abord essayé de me calmer.. Mais comme je n'y arrivais pas, je me suis levé.  
- Vous vous êtes levés. Et vous avez fait quoi ?  
- Je suis parti à la salle de bain.  
- Vous vous y êtes calmés ?  
- Oui définitivement.  
- Comment cela ?  
- Sweets, s'il vous plait… c'est assez pénible comme ça...  
- Agent Booth, il faut que vous compreniez que verbaliser votre acte, mettre des mots dessus, vous permettra de dédramatiser l'acte en lui-même.  
- Bien… je me suis donc… soulagé…  
- En prenant une douche ?  
- Oui, après.  
- Agent Booth…  
- C'est bon Sweets, j'ai utilisé la bonne vieille méthode… je n'en suis pas très fier…  
- Bien donc vous vous êtes masturbés.

- En pensant au Docteur Brennan ?  
- Sweets !!!  
- Désolé. Je vous ai dit que je n'étais pas un spécialiste…  
- Mouais…  
- Comment vous êtes-vous sentis après ça ?  
- Physiquement, soulagé. Du moins assez pour retourner me coucher près d'elle. Mais…  
- Mais…  
- Mais je m'en voulais d'en être arriver à cette extrémité, d'avoir du faire ça. Je suis un homme. Je dois pouvoir contrôler ces pulsions !  
- Non Agent Booth… Vous l'avez dit vous-même : vous êtes un homme. Et rien qu'un homme. Vous ne pouvez rien contre vos pulsions. Et c'est même plutôt sain je trouve.  
Surpris : - Vous trouvez ?  
- Oui. A votre place, je me poserai des questions si je n'étais pas excité. Je veux dire, le Docteur Brennan est une femme sexy et ..  
- Sweets, c'est bon j'ai compris.  
- Bien. Maintenant, est-ce que elle, elle a compris ?  
- Comment ça ?  
- Vous vous êtes levé, apparemment sans raison, du lit que vous partagiez avec elle, vous êtes partis sans dire un mot. Elle a de quoi se poser des questions, non ?  
- Oui je n'avais pas pensé à ça…  
- Agent Booth, êtes-vous sûr que le Docteur Brennan n'avait aucune intention sexuelle à votre égard ? Est-ce qu'elle n'a pas eu une attitude plus entreprenante que d'ordinaire par exemple ?  
- J'en sais rien Sweets. Elle pourrait faire de la maçonnerie que je la trouverai attirante. Je suis à mon top là tu vois niveau excitation…  
- Mouais je vois… Alors il faut que vous lui parliez Agent Booth. Parlez-lui de vos besoins, de vos difficultés à vivre cette situation sur le long terme.  
- Ça ne risque pas de l'effrayer ?  
- On parle du Docteur Brennan là Agent Booth. Parler ne lui a jamais fait peur.  
- Vous avez raison. Il faut parler…

* * *

- Et donc du coup, on est rentré et on s'est couché sans avoir pris de dessert.

- Mais bon après les petits bonhommes verts sont arrivés avec George Clonney coiffé d'un turban à plumes, ils nous ont donné du café et de la glace insectes/pistache et c'était pas si mal…  
- Ah oui tant mieux…  
- Brennan !  
- Hum quoi ?

Je n'écoutais plus Angela depuis quelques minutes. Et elle l'avait remarqué.

- Oh. Désolée Ange. Je … j'étais ailleurs.  
- Oui. Très loin d'ici à ce que je vois. Mais c'est pas grave.

En effet, mon esprit était resté dans la chambre de Booth, bloqué sur ce qui c'était passé la veille alors que j'avais essayé de renouer des relations avec lui.

- Si t'as des soucis, Sweetie, tu peux m'en parler. Les amis c'est là pour ça aussi.  
Souriant : - Je le sais Ange. Merci.

Si je lui parlais de ce qui s'était passé ou plutôt de ce qui ne s'était pas passé, de ce qui ne se passait plus en fait… _Arghhhh Pourquoi c'est si dur de parler de ma relation avec Booth !_ D'habitude parler de sexe ne me posait aucun problème, au contraire. Avant, je mettais même mal à l'aise Booth en parlant de ça. Avant.

Alors pourquoi c'était devenu si dur d'en parler ? Parce que c'était avec lui ? Parce qu'il y avait au milieu de tout ça ces foutus sentiments ?

- Booth et moi, nous ne couchons plus ensemble Ange.

Heureusement que mon amie était assise… Je lui avais lâché l'information comme si je lui demandais d'aller me chercher ma blouse de labo.

- Quoi ?… Non ! Tu rigoles là… Mais pourquoi ???? Est-ce qu'il a des soucis… techniques ?

Angela accompagna sa question d'une grimace expressive et d'un geste vers l'entrejambe de son pantalon.

- NON !!! Enfin non, je ne crois pas…. Mais non il n'a aucun soucis de ce côté-là ! C'est… c'est ma faute.

Je vis Angela lever les yeux au ciel. J'avais presque pu entendre le "encore" bien qu'il resta dans ses pensées.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Brennan ? Tu n'as pas envie de lui ? Parce que tu sais, c'est plutôt un morceau de choix… hum de premier choix même…  
- Ange ! Je sais ça… et ce n'est pas que je n'en ai pas envie mais…  
- Mais quoi ? La dernière fois c'était quand ? Il y a une semaine, dix jours ?  
- 2 mois.  
- QUOI ???

J'ai vraiment cru qu'Angela allait s'étouffer. Les yeux grand ouverts, elle me regardait comme l'aurait fait un étudiant de première année trouvant 207 os pour un même squelette…

-Tu te fiches de moi là ? 2 MOIS ! Mais vous n'étiez même pas ensemble il y a 2 mois ! OH attends, ne me dis pas… Ne me dis pas que vous n'avez pas recouché ensemble depuis l'affaire Meriett ?

Je ne pus qu'hocher la tête, mon regard scotché au sol.

- Ma chérie, mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu l'aimes non ?  
- Ça n'a rien à voir avec ça… en fait si mais pas de la façon dont tu le penses…  
- Écoutes il va falloir que tu me dises tout Sweetie, parce que là je ne te suis plus.  
- J'ai demandé à Booth à ce que nous n'ayons pas de rapport au début pour pouvoir garder le contrôle de mes pensées.  
- Et il a accepté ?  
- Oui. Pourquoi ?  
- C'est un saint homme…

- … ou un masochiste…  
- Ange !  
- Oui. Pardon. Mais c'est énorme ce que tu lui demandes.  
- S'il ne voulais pas attendre, il n'avait qu'a le dire. Je ne l'ai pas forcé.  
- Attends Brennan, il t'attends depuis si longtemps, peut-être depuis qu'il te connait. Tu te décide enfin à faire un pas vers lui. Là tu lui poses cet ultimatum...  
Je la coupais : - Ce n'était pas un ultimatum Ange.  
- C'est tout comme ! Et tu crois qu'il allait refuser ? Non il avait pas le choix : il t'aime lui !

Son "lui" résonna en moi, comme accusateur.

Oui Booth m'aimait. Et alors ? Moi aussi, je l'aimais, enfin je croyais. J'envisageais l'idée, je ...

- Ecoutes Angela, ce n'est pas le problème.

J'avais besoin d'elle pour savoir comment m'y prendre avec Booth mais ce qu'elle venait de me dire me perturbait.

Les faits, seulement les faits Temperance.

- Hier soir, j'ai essayé de l'exciter… j'avais mis une nouvelle nuisette , j'ai essayé d'être sensuelle, j'ai baissé ma voix d'une octave, j'ai eu une attitude suggestive je pense, des gestes plus lents… Je me suis littéralement frottée à lui Angela !  
- Et il n'a pas … répondu ? me demanda-t-elle d'un air ahuri.  
- Il s'est levé et est parti dans la salle de bain.  
- Il est parti ?  
- Oui… et il est revenu plus d'une demi heure plus tard. Il avait pris une douche.  
- Ouais c'est bizarre ça…  
- Je crois qu'il s'est masturbé Angela.  
- Quoi ? Non… Pourquoi ? C'est pas logique ! Attends tu es là, dans son lit, offerte à lui, et il préfère aller faire sa petite affaire tout seul dans son coin ! Si c'est ça, il a un sérieux problème…  
- Peut-être que finalement ça ne marche pas entre nous…  
- Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?  
- Il ne veut plus faire l'amour avec moi, voilà tout. Point final. Mais il n'a qu'à me le dire dans ce cas là. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre.  
- Attends Bren'. C'est pas si simple. Les sentiments…  
- Les sentiments changent Angela. Evoluent. Sinon nous n'en serions pas là. Et puis le changement est un fait anthropologique avéré. On ne peut rien contre. Je l'ai fait attendre trop longtemps, et maintenant il m'en veut. Ou il ne m'aime plus. Très bien. Je ne vais pas en faire une maladie.  
- Bren…  
- C'est bon Angela. Merci de m'avoir écouté. Ca m'a permis de remettre mes idées en place. Mais c'est à Booth que je dois parler maintenant.

Je laissais ma meilleure amie abassourdie sur le canapé de mon bureau et je retournais travailler. Oui, une discussion s'imposait.

*

*

*

_**C'est quoi l'expression.... "2 pas en avant, 3 pas en arrière"..... Ouais, c'est un peu ça....**_


	5. Une tentation et des questions

**_Merci à tous pour vos reviewes. Elles me vont droit au coeur._**

**_J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira. Un personnage clé de l'histoire entre en jeu. _**

**_Je vous demande juste de me faire confiance._**

**_Spoiler : 4x13 mais pas bien grave._**

**_Bonne lecture._**

**_Tchitchou._**

**oOoOo**

**_Chap. V : "Une tentation et des questions"_**

Me confier à Sweets m'avait fait réfléchir. Il fallait que je parle à Bones. Dès ce soir.

En attendant j'étais à mon bureau, classant quelque paperasse ennuyeuse sur les affaires résolues ces dernières semaines.

- Hey Agent Booth, je vous dérange ?

L'Agent Perotta se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Peyton était un chic fille et un bon agent. Lors des précédentes semaines, après l'affaire du hockey, nous avions collaboré à plusieurs reprises. Elle s'entendait avec Bones, chose rare pour un agent du FBI ! Et Bones la supportait, sans toutefois manquer de faire relever le plus souvent possible qu'elle préférait travailler avec moi…

Perotta avait du caractère, une qualité quasi indispensable pour une femme dans le monde macho du FBI. Mais elle avait un tempérament bien différent de celui de Bones. Elle ne s'imposait pas à la force de son intelligence mais plutôt par sa diplomatie, mot inconnu de Bones, et par petites interventions ponctuelles, ou des pointes d'humour, comme marquant son territoire.

- Non Agent Perotta, entrez je vous en prie.  
- Merci.

Elle fit un mouvement de tête en avançant vers moi, ramenant sa chevelure dans son dos. Ses longs cheveux blonds découvrirent son cou et le décolleté que sa chemise entrouverte laissait deviner. Mes yeux ne purent que dévier vers la fente qui s'y dessinait…

_Wouaw Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Booth???… C'est Perotta… Calmes-toi là…_

- Une équipe a trouvé cette liste de lieux dans l'affaire Kleeper. J'ai pensé que ça vous intéresserait…  
- Bien sur que ça m'intéresse Agent Perotta…

_A quoi tu joues là Booth ! Pourquoi tu lui parles comme si personne ne t'attendait chez toi ???…_

- Je m'en doutais…

Ses yeux bleus n'avaient rien de commun avec ceux de Bones. Ils étaient presque transparents, inexpressifs, communs. Un instant, je pensais à Rebecca. Perotta était le même style de femme que mon ex, en moins jolie… : blonde, plutôt belle plante, avec juste ce qu'il faut là où il faut. Son visage était moins délicat. Mais sa bouche… Avec ce gloss qu'elle mettait, elle devait savoir que les hommes ne pensaient qu'à une chose…

Fermant les yeux, je tentais de chasser de mon cerveau l'image de ma collègue à mes genoux, s'activant de façon quasi professionnelle sur mon service trois pièces et je luttais pour ignorer la bosse qui se formait au creux de mon pantalon…

- Vous voulez que je m'en occupe ?

_Oula là non ! Tu restes où tu es et tu arrêtes de passer ta langue sur tes lèvres comme ça s'il te plait !_

- Prenez l'Agent Fletcher avec vous. Il est déjà briffé sur l'affaire.  
- Vous ne venez pas avec moi ?

_C'est quoi ce regard qu'elle me fait là ??? On dirait une petite fille qui veut son papa…_

- Non, je dois retrouver Bones au Jeffersonian…

_Oui tu sais Bones, la femme de ta vie… Tu t'en souviens ???_

- Oh, d'accord. Dommage… fit-elle en se relevant.  
- Oui dommage…  
- Une prochaine fois peut-être ? glissa-t-elle en passant la porte, me lançant un regard mutin.

_Mouais une prochaine fois…_

La suivant du regard dans le couloir, mes yeux furent attirés par un rassemblement bruyant. Tendant l'oreille, je tentais de capter quelques bribes de conversation tout en laissant passer le temps suffisant pour faire retomber mon excitation afin d'éviter d'être traité d'exhibitionniste…

- Alors les Caraïbes ? C'était comment ?  
- Un vrai petit paradis ! L'eau, le soleil, les cocktails…  
- Et les filles hein petit veinard…  
- Ouais…

Cette voix… je la connaissais et malgré le temps qui était passé, je ne l'aimais toujours pas… Il ne m'avait pas manqué en fait… Il était de dos devant moi. Instinctivement, mes poings se fermèrent. Ma mâchoire se contracta à plusieurs reprises involontairement.

Je me levais pour rejoindre le groupe.

- Hey Sully, t'es rentré ?  
- Hey Booth. Oui, j'ai accosté hier soir mais je n'ai débarqué que ce matin.  
- Oh ok et ça va ? Les Caraïbes, tu repars quand ?  
- En fait, j'en ai fait le tour…

Il était gêné et moi mal à l'aise. Il ne savait pas pour moi et Brennan mais ce n'était pas à moi de lui annoncer, là maintenant, au milieu d'un couloir, sans autre préambule… Pourtant ça me démangeait…

- Et bien bon retour parmi nous alors Agent Sullivan, lui tendant une main pour une empoignade que je voulais chaleureuse mais ferme.  
- Merci mec.

Non décidément, Sully de retour à Washington, ça ne me plaisait pas du tout.

* * *

J'avais été surprise de voir son nom s'afficher sur l'écran de mon téléphone.

- Tempérance, c'est Sully. Je te dérange ?  
- Non, mais où es-tu ?  
- Je suis ici à Washington. Je suis arrivé hier. Écoutes, j'ai besoin de te parler.  
- Me parler ?  
- Oui c'est important.  
- Très bien, euh… on peut se voir au Royal Dîner si tu veux. Disons 13h.  
- Parfait je te retrouve là-bas. A tout à l'heure.

Sully était de retour…

Je ne savais pas trop quoi en penser.

Mon ex petit ami, à peine arrivé à Washington me téléphonait et voulait me voir pour parler de quelque chose d'important… De quoi voulait-il parler ? Il était parti 2 ans. Je m'étais naturellement détachée de lui, sans de trop grandes difficultés en n'y repensant. Avec Booth à mes côtés comme toujours. Sully avait pourtant compté dans ma vie mais c'était il y a longtemps. J'avais évolué depuis, j'avais grandi en quelque sorte. Sans lui. Que me voulait-il ?

Je me mis à souhaiter la présence de Booth lors de mes "retrouvailles" avec Sully. Et ce malgré nos récentes tensions. Mais avec Booth à mes côtés, j'aurai pu lui expliquer, lui montrer que j'avais changé. Que je m'étais améliorée grâce à Booth, m'ouvrant aux autres et au monde qui m'entoure.

Sully… Booth… Définitivement les deux agents du FBI ne boxaient pas dans la même catégorie.

Paradoxalement, ça avait toujours été très simple avec Sully. Au lit s'entend. C'était presque mécanique quoique que différent d'avec mes partenaires traditionnels. Sully était à la fois fort malgré sa petite taille et endurant. Il donnait une assez bonne performance, l'un des meilleurs que j'ai connu, avant Booth. Et puis c'était une relation et pas un partenaire occasionnel. Un attachement, que je croyais à l'époque sentiment, nous unissait.

Mais malgré tout, il était loin d'égaler Booth. Très loin.

Physiquement d'abord. Booth était plus grand, plus étoffé. Il dégageait une impression de force naturelle et une sorte de tension contenue à chaque instant. Il était comme un volcan endormi, prêt à se réveiller à la moindre occasion. Mais il était aussi tendre, attentif, à l'écoute des besoins de mon corps, de mes sensations… Il n'avait pas cherché à me donner un orgasme à tout prix, ni à faire un exploit de ses propres prouesses. Il avait été lui, entier, se donnant corps et âme à l'autre sans retenue, sans réfléchir, rendant l'instant unique pour nous deux. Rien que Booth. Et ça, c'était inestimable.

Je fermais les yeux essayant de me reprendre. Je ne comprenais plus rien.

Quelques heures auparavant j'étais prête à mettre un terme à ma relation avec Booth. Trop compliquée, trop irrationnelle pour moi. Et malgré tout, mes pensées revenaient immanquablement vers lui. Il était mon phare, mon seul repère, le maître étalon auquel je comparais tous les autres depuis toujours. Sully n'échappait pas à la règle.

Le sexe avec Booth, c'était plus que physique. Oui, dans l'absolu, il était doué. Mais il y avait une sensation étrange avec lui. Une idée de naturel, de spontanéité… Rien n'avait été calculé, préétabli, acquis pour lui. J'avais eu comme l'impression qu'il avait tout réinventé. Chaque mouvement, chaque caresse, chaque baiser m'avait semblé le premier. Booth était comme le premier en quelque sorte. Le premier à me percer à jour, à m'aimer, à se faire aimer de moi…

Les sentiments… Mes sentiments… j'y revenais inlassablement, ne les maîtrisant toujours pas. J'étais irrécupérable.

Sully était donc de retour… et il voulait me voir … Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Et s'il tentait quelque chose auprès de moi ? S'il attendait quelque chose de moi ? Après tout il était parti plus de 2 ans. Il savait que je n'étais pas le genre de femme à attendre un homme. Mais peut-être l'espérait-il ? Était-il rentré pour moi ? Il ne savait pas pour Booth, pour notre relation… Mais quelle relation ? Est-ce que notre couple était encore viable ? Pas dans l'état actuel des choses en tout cas.

Je ne supportais pas ces questions. D'autant plus qu'elles restaient sans réponse.

_Ce n'est pas toi ça Tempe..._

Mentalement épuisée, la migraine s'installant doucement dans mon crâne abruti de questions, je laissais reposer ma tête sur mon bureau…

_Cela ne finira donc jamais…_

**_*_**

**_*_**

**_*_**

**_N'oubliez pas le petit clic ! _**


	6. A menteur, menteur et demi

_**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, plus court certes, mais pas inutile dans le déroulement de l'histoire. Les pensées des personnages sont toujours en italique.  
**_

_**Merci encore pour vos gentilles reviewes !**_

_**Bonne lecture  
**_

_**Tchitchou**_

_**oOoOo  
**_

_**Chap. VI : « A menteur, menteur et demi »**_

Après avoir apporté le dossier Johnson enfin complet à Caroline, je me rendais au Jeffersonian. Je devais voir Bones. J'en ressentais le besoin. Un besoin presque irrationnel. C'était comme manquer d'oxygène. Une peur montait en moi : celle de la perdre à nouveau au profit de ce nabot qui était parti, qui l'avait abandonné, qui lui avait fait du mal.

Il fallait que je vois Bones.

Pour me rassurer en quelque sorte. Pour m'assurer qu'elle était toujours là, avec moi. La réaction épidermique que Sully avait provoqué chez moi ne pourrait s'apaiser qu'à la vue de ma partenaire. Ma partenaire, à moi et à moi seul.

A mon arrivée, ne la voyant pas sur la plateforme, je me dirigeais donc vers son bureau.

- Hey ça va ?

Assise à son bureau, Bones semblait perdue dans ses pensées.

- Hey… oui… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? On a une affaire ?

Son ton m'apparaissait comme hésitant et elle fuyait mon regard.

_MERDE ! _

Sweets avait raison : mon attitude de la nuit dernière l'avait perturbée…

_Quel imbécile tu fais Booth !_

- Non pas d'affaire. Je venais juste pour le plaisir de te voir…  
_  
Menteur ! Tu venais pour t'assurer qu'elle n'était pas partie avec Sully pour une quelconque île déserte… Ce n'est ni la confiance en toi ni la confiance en elle qui t'étouffe…_

- Oh c'est gentil…

Malgré mes propos rassurants, Bones ne se détendit pas. Crispée sur la souris de son ordinateur, elle mimait à merveille des recherches sur son écran… Mais on ne la fait pas à un agent spécial du FBI !

- Tu es sure que ça va ?  
- Oui j'ai juste cette recherche à faire pour un de mes étudiants… Je vérifie une référence qu'il cite dans son dernier devoir…  
- Oh ok.

_Mouais… L'excuse classique que je ne peux pas vérifier… Elle s'améliore question mensonge…_

- Écoutes pour hier soir…

Son regard croisa enfin le mien. Je ne pus y lire son expression, entre colère et déception ?

- Oui ?  
- Je ne me sentais pas bien… j'ai du trop manger de bonbons avec Parker. J'étais… barbouillé…

_Mais où tu es allé chercher une excuse aussi bidon… _

- Ah d'accord. Et ça va mieux aujourd'hui ?  
- Oui beaucoup mieux. Tu veux qu'on aille déjeuner ?

Bones baissa subitement les yeux, semblant embarrassée... Elle fronça les sourcils, comme cherchant quelque chose à dire.

- Euh non je n'ai pas le temps. J'avalerai un sandwich en vitesse plus tard…, se levant de sa chaise pour enfiler sa blouse.  
- Ah bon tant pis… On se voit plus tard ?  
- Oui bien sur.

Le baiser que je déposais sur ses lèvres ne fit que révéler tout le ridicule de la situation.

Je m'en voulais de ne pas m'être expliqué pour ma réaction de la veille, et elle, elle était sur la défensive et me fuyait…

* * *

- Hey ça va ?

Sa voix me fit presque sursauter. Réfléchissant au retour de Sully, je n'avais pas entendu Booth arriver.

- Hey… oui… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? On a une affaire ?

Impossible de le regarder sans repenser à la nuit dernière. Il fallait que je lui parle, que l'on s'explique. Et malgré notre confusion, je n'arrivais pas à chasser l'appel de Sully de mes pensées. Cela m'intrigait, voire m'inquiétait… Je préférais donc orienter la conversation sur le travail pour ne pas divaguer.

- Non pas d'affaire. Je venais juste pour le plaisir de te voir…  
_  
Oh c'est pas vrai…_

_Comment peut-il être aussi adorable avec moi après m'avoir rejetée comme il l'a fait cette nuit ?_

_Il n'est pas asexué que je sache ! _

Et malgré tout, son attention me touchait.

Je bredouillais : - Oh c'est gentil… et le regardais enfin.

Booth était magnifiquement beau.

Dans l'un des ses costumes noirs taillés à la perfection, il ressemblait à une vraie icône de pub. Il était tout simplement classe avec sa pochette, ses manches dépassant légèrement de sa veste, cette dernière épousant parfaitement ses épaules solides.

Je me surpris une fois de plus à détailler son corps sans aucun scrupule. Sa chemise avait l'air moulée sur lui, dévoilant sa taille parfaite. Sa cravate semblait m'indiquer le chemin. Et sa boucle de ceinture… Combien de fois avais-je eu envie de la faire sauter ???

- Tu es sure que ça va ?

J'essayais de me recomposer un visage alors que le désir me serrait le ventre. Cet homme me rendait folle. Folle de désir pour lui.

- Oui j'ai juste cette recherche à faire pour un de mes étudiants… Je vérifie une référence qu'il cite dans son dernier devoir…

_Ridicule comme excuse Brennan, il ne va pas gober ça…_

- Oh ok… Écoutes pour hier soir…

_Oh non. Ne remets pas ça sur le tapis… J'ai l'air assez idiote comme ça… Je me suis ridiculisée c'est tout…_

- Oui ?  
- Je ne me sentais pas bien… j'ai du trop manger de bonbons avec Parker. J'étais… barbouillé…  
_  
Barbouillé ? Toi qui possèdes l'estomac le plus solide que je connaisse…_

- Ah d'accord. Et ça va mieux aujourd'hui ?  
- Oui beaucoup mieux. Tu veux qu'on aille déjeuner ?

_Aie ! Comment dire : « Non. J'ai rendez-vous avec mon ex dans notre restaurant » ?…_

- Euh non je n'ai pas le temps. J'avalerai un sandwich en vitesse plus tard…

Il fallait que je mette un terme à cette discussion. J'enchaînais les mensonges, jouant avec le feu. Booth n'était pas un idiot et sentait le malaise qui me gagnait. Et mon désir pour lui n'arrangerait pas les choses…

Je me levais donc et j'empoignais ma blouse, faisant mine d'avoir du travail.

- Ah bon tant pis… On se voit plus tard ?  
- Oui bien sur.

Il déposa un baiser sur ma bouche. Le baiser chaste d'un adolescent… J'aurai voulu lui dévorer les lèvres pour y marquer mon empreinte, pour lui matérialiser mon désir, ma possession. Booth était à moi. Mon territoire. Et l'envie de me le réapproprier me consumait.

*

*

*

**_Les reviewes font écrire et poster plus vite les auteurs. C'est prouvé scientifiquement..._**


	7. Sous le choc

_**Merci à tous et toutes pour vos reviewes. **_

_**Un merci particulier à Simsette pour sa fidélité. Merci à toi.**_

_**Alors voilà l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fic... et comme on pouvait s'y attendre, ce qui devait arriver arrive...**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

Tchitchou

_**oOoOo**_

_**Chap. VII : Sous le choc…**_

Parce qu'il faut bien manger, même seul, je décidais de me rendre au Dîner. Histoire de couper un peu cette journée de paperasse, de souffler et de réfléchir à ma prochaine conversation avec Bones.

Je devais lui parler, prendre les choses en main. Je devais lui dire que la situation me pesait, qu'elle m'était devenue insupportable. L'abstinence me tuait chaque jour un peu plus. Et les nuits passées à ses côtés finissaient de m'achever.

J'étais fou d'elle… J'aurai tout fait pour elle…

Et même si je pensais avoir atteint mes limites physiques, je savais que je pourrai les dépasser… pour elle.

Quittant mon bureau, je pris donc mon SUV pour me rendre à notre cantine.

Oui, nous nous sentions chez nous au Dîner. En confiance.

Tant de choses s'y étaient déroulées…

C'est au Dîner que je lui avais appris la mort de McVicar qui l'avait bouleversée.  
C'est au Dîner que j'avais eu le souffle coupé lors de l'appel du fossoyeur m'annonçant sa disparition avec Hodgins.  
C'est au Dîner que nous avions fredonné cette vieille chanson de Poco qui nous allait si bien.  
C'est au Dîner qu'elle m'avait donné raison sur la théorie du « miracle » que peuvent être les relations homme/femme, comme l'aveu d'un espoir…  
C'est au Dîner que je lui avais donné ce stupide Schtroumpf lunettes.  
C'est encore au Dîner qu'elle m'avait dit que je n'étais pas « un de ces gars »…

C'est au Dîner que tant de cafés et de parts de tarte nous avaient rapproché, comme autant de ponts construits entre elle et moi.

Alors lorsque je la vis à travers la vitre, depuis le trottoir d'en face, à sa place habituelle, à notre table, je ne fus pas surpris. Un sourire s'étira machinalement sur mes lèvres. J'ai d'abord cru qu'elle m'y attendait. Pour sur, elle avait changé d'avis comme toujours et elle m'attendait. Elle fixait son café avec intensité. Elle était belle comme le jour.

Puis je le vis lui. Il venait de rentrer et il alla directement la voir. Elle le gratifia d'une bise amicale. Comme s'il n'était jamais parti. Comme si je n'étais pas là. Comme si de rien n'était…

Debout sur le trottoir, je les observais, à la fois sous le choc, curieux et énervé. Je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de la scène qui se déroulait devant moi.

Il semblait parler avec une certaine gêne. Elle l'écoutait attentivement, buvant ses paroles.

Je tentais de prendre sur moi. Après tout, ils avaient eu une histoire ensemble. Ils étaient restés en bon terme. Rien de bien surprenant à cela. Encore moins de grave. Moi aussi j'avais un passé, que Bones avait accepté sans aucune condition. Et Dieu sait si je portais ma croix de problèmes et autres complications…

Je tentais donc de me raisonner et de mettre de côté la facette du petit ami jaloux qui pointait le bout de son nez chez moi pour la première fois.

Puis je vis Bones poser sa main sur la sienne. Une main réconfortante qui caressait le dos de celle de Sully comme on le fait avec un ami dans la peine.

_C'est juste un contact Booth... Un geste anodin. Rien de plus…_

La rage monta en moi, submergeant tout.

Non, ce n'était pas un geste anodin : elle lui tenait la main. Elle le touchait. Alors que moi…

Je serrais les dents, mes mâchoires s'entrechoquant si fort qu'une douleur brûlait mes gencives. Je serrais les poings à m'en faire mal.

Elle le touchait et pas moi…

Puis vint l'ultime coup. L'estocade qui m'acheva.

Alors que Sully avait la tête baissée, Bones se leva et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Après quelques secondes, elle l'étreignit. Elle le prit dans ses bras, le serrant pendant plusieurs minutes. Il en profita pour poser sa tête sur son épaule.

Je crus mourir sous la peine qu'elle me causait. J'hochais la tête dans le vide, clignant des yeux pour m'assurer de ce que je voyais, refusant d'y croire.

Malgré son départ, malgré notre histoire, malgré mon amour pour elle, elle l'avait choisi. Lui. Sully.

Elle m'abandonnait donc là, à distance, à travers une vitre.

Tout devint clair. Son attitude de ces deux derniers mois. Sa distance.

Il avait du la prévenir de son retour et elle n'avait pas su comment mettre fin à notre relation. Elle m'avait donc baladé pendant 2 mois, me faisant croire qu'elle partageait mes sentiments.

_Quel con tu fais Booth ! Et tu y as vraiment cru en plus, imbécile !_

Debout au milieu du trottoir, les poings serrés, je voyais la femme que j'aimais me quitter pour un autre.

Pire que tout : elle m'avait dit qu'elle ne mangerait pas.

Elle m'avait menti.

* * *

Assise à notre table, j'attendais Sully. Il était en retard et je commençais à me demander si c'était vraiment une bonne idée que je le vois seule. Que je le vois sans Booth.

Une drôle d'impression m'envahit. Celle de faire quelque chose de mal. Mais je ne savais pas quoi.

Observant les reflets obscurs de mon café, je repensais à la relation que j'avais eu avec Sully. J'avais eu du mal à me laisser approchée par lui. Comme toujours aurait ajouté Booth. Puis nous avions eu une relation simple, quasiment dénuée de problème si ce n'était cette impression qu'il avait commencé à trop me connaître, à envahir mon espace. C'est ce que j'avais ressenti lors d'une enquête, quand trois de mes fans s'étaient associés et s'étaient servis de l'un de mes romans pour tuer trois personnes. Il avait été présent, presque trop. Il s'était montré protecteur à outrance.

En y repensant, Booth n'était pas comme ça. Il ne l'avait jamais été. Il savait quand j'avais besoin de lui et quand il fallait me laisser gérer seule une situation. Et ce depuis toujours. Il me connaissait, me comprenait, anticipait mes besoins de solitude.

Non, pas de solitude.

Je n'aimais plus être seule depuis que je le connaissais. C'était plutôt un besoin d'indépendance. Et même s'il me laissait du temps et de l'espace par moment, ces instants devenaient de plus en plus courts, de plus en plus rares. S'ils m'étaient auparavant nécessaires pour trouver mon équilibre, j'en avais de moins en moins besoin à présent. Parce que je l'avais lui. J'avais Booth et c'était la seule chose qui comptait.

Sully passa la porte du Dîner et m'interpella, me sortant de mes pensées. J'esquissais un sourire, ne sachant que faire de plus. Un peu gênée, je me levais pour lui donner l'accolade.

- Je suis content de te voir, Tempe. Désolé pour le retard. Merci d'être venue.  
- C'est normal. Tu me l'as demandé. De quoi veux-tu me parler ?  
- Toujours aussi directe à ce que je vois, hein ?

Il paraissait embêté de quelque chose… Je n'aurai su dire de quoi. J'espérais silencieusement que cela n'avait aucun rapport avec moi.

- Tu vas bien ?  
- Oui très bien. Et toi, les Caraïbes ?  
- Super. Le bateau a tenu le choc.

Son bateau. Le « Temperance ». Il l'avait rebaptisé avant de partir, de mon nom. Et c'était la première chose dont il me reparlait…

_Pitié, qu'il ne soit pas revenu pour moi…_

- Je suis avec Booth maintenant tu sais.

J'avais ressenti le besoin inexplicable de clarifier les choses tout de suite, pour ne pas laisser de quiproquo s'installer.

L'expression de son visage qui accompagna son « Ohhhh » plus qu'étonné semblait se demander pourquoi je parlais de ça maintenant. Puis un sourire vint s'afficher sur son visage. Un sourire que j'eus du mal à comprendre. Il n'était ni sournois, ni sarcastique, ni amer. Il était franc. Sully semblait sincèrement être heureux pour nous.

- Je l'aurais parié… C'est bien que vous vous soyez enfin décidé à franchir le pas. Je suis content pour vous. Vous le méritez.

Ses mots ne sonnaient pas faux. Ils résonnaient véritablement comme des félicitations.  
Je bredouillais un « Merci », confuse de sa réaction.

- Tempe. Si je t'ai fait venir c'est parce que j'ai besoin de te demander quelque chose d'important et je ne savais pas à qui m'adresser…  
- Je t'écoute.

Après un temps, Sully prit une grande inspiration et me fixa droit dans les yeux.

- Je suis malade. Les médecins ont diagnostiqué une tumeur mal placée…  
- Où ça ?  
- Ça n'a pas d'importance. Je suis condamné.

Le choc de la nouvelle me fit me figer. Sully était mourant et était venu me trouver. Me connaissant, il n'avait pas cherché à tourner autour du pot et était allé à l'essentiel.

- Même si je suis encore en forme, j'ai des choses à régler avant de… partir et j'ai besoin d'aide. J'ai demandé à ma sœur, mais elle ne s'en sent pas la force. Je ne l'en blâme pas. Je ne sais pas comment moi-même j'aurai réagi en pareil cas. C'est pourquoi je suis venu te voir. Je savais que tu ne t'apitoierais pas sur mon sort et me traiterais comme un homme "normal", sans trop de compassion. Que tu rationaliserais, comme tu sais le faire. Je n'en peux plus de ses regards larmoyants remplis de pitié. Mais j'ai besoin d'aide Tempe. Je ne savais pas à qui d'autre demander cela…

Instinctivement, ma main se posa sur la sienne. Un geste amical, le seul que je pouvais faire en cet instant précis pour le réconforter, lui donner confiance pour se confier.

Sully me lança un regard rempli de peur. Il avait vraiment besoin de moi, d'une amie dans les douloureux moments qu'il s'apprêtait à traverser. Cela me touchait qu'il ait pensé à moi. Et en même temps, je m'en voulais d'avoir envisagé qu'il voulait renouer avec moi. Sully avait lui aussi logiquement tourné la page.

- Combien de temps ?  
- 6 mois au plus. Je ne verrai pas le prochain 4 juillet.

Son sourire forcé ne me trompa pas. Il était apeuré et dévasté par sa mort prochaine.  
Moi j'éprouvais une profonde tendresse pour lui. Mon cœur se serra en repensant à tous les projets qu'il avait fait et qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de réaliser.

- Je ne te demande pas de m'assister tout le temps. J'ai déjà réglé les papiers et mis de l'ordre dans mes affaires. J'aimerai juste te demander… Si je ne suis plus capable, à la fin, si je souffre trop… de prendre la décision de me laisser m'en aller…

Une boule se forma dans ma gorge. Il me demandait de l'euthanasier s'il n'était plus capable de le faire lui-même. Je fermais les yeux un instant, réfléchissant à ce moment. C'était une décision importante à prendre.

J'avais déjà donné la mort, j'avais déjà tué auparavant mais cela n'avait rien à voir. C'était un criminel, le complice d'Epps, qui tuait de pauvres jeunes filles après les avoir torturées.

Là, il s'agissait de Sully, de quelqu'un dont j'avais été proche, qui me faisait confiance. Et même si l'idée de lui donner la mort ne m'enchantait pas, je lui devais cela. Par amitié. En souvenir de ce que nous avions vécu.

Après une profonde respiration, je me levais et allais m'asseoir à ses côtés. Il paraissait si fragile. Je remarquais alors qu'il avait maigrir.

- Je serai là. Tu peux compter sur moi.

Et c'est naturellement que je l'accueillis dans mes bras.

*

*

*

_**Oui je suis sadique. Mais avouez, l'histoire de Sully vous a touché un peu. Comment ça non ? Va falloir m'expliquer ça avec une jolie review...  
**_


	8. Quelque chose d'animal

_**Vendredi, Bones' day !**_

_**J'en profite pour vous livrer le dernier chapitre de ma fic. Ça vous fera patienter jusqu'à l'excellent épisode de ce soir !**_

_**Ce chapitre est bbbeeeaaauuucccooouuuppp plus long que les précédents, allez savoir pourquoi ?!**_

_**J'espère que ça vous plaira. J'ai adoré l'écrire. **_

_**Merci à tous et toutes de m'avoir lue et merci d'apprécier ce que j'ai voulu faire. Merci pour vos reviewes.**_

_**Je vous rappelle que les pensées des personnages sont en italique.  
**_

_**Bonne lecture et à bientôt.**_

_**Tchitchou.**_

_**oOoOo**_

_**Chap. VIII : Quelque chose d'animal…**_

Je ne suis pas rentré un bureau cet après-midi là. De peur de tomber sur lui et de ne pouvoir me retenir de le frapper. J'ai donc pris le volant et j'ai roulé sans but précis.

Elle m'avait trahi. Bones m'avait menti. Et elle ne m'aimait pas.

La scène du Dîner se rejouait à l'infini dans ma tête.

La façon dont elle l'avait regardé, écouté, serré contre elle. Ses gestes emplis de douceur et de tendresse.

Mes mains agrippèrent le volant une nouvelle fois. Je contenais ma rage, faute de pouvoir l'exprimer.

Ma colère avait pris le pas sur ma peine. Mais il fallait que je l'affronte, que je règle cette histoire une bonne fois pour toutes. Mais je n'allais pas lui rendre la chose facile.

Arrivé à son appartement en début de soirée, j'ouvris la porte sans ménagement. Bones était en train de cuisiner notre repas.

- Ah tu es là ! Je commençais à m'inquiéter. Tu ne répondais pas au téléphone et je croyais...

Le bruit de la porte qui claqua dans mon dos la coupa. Je vis le trouble s'installer sur son visage. J'avais décidé de lui donner une dernière chance de s'expliquer, de tout me dire. Je pris donc sur moi.

- Tu as passé une bonne après-midi ?  
- Oui et toi ?  
- Tu as eu le temps de déjeuner ?

Malgré tous mes efforts, mes questions laissaient transparaître toute la tension contenue dans ma voix. Bones se crispa.

- Oui je suis allée déjeuner au Dîner avec.. Angela…

Elle baissa la tête, regardant les ingrédients qu'elle manipulait, incapable d'assumer ses mensonges, de soutenir mon regard.

- Avec Angela, tu es sûre ?

Ma question l'interpella. Je faisais les cent pas dans le salon comme une bête en cage. Je n'avais même pas enlevé ma veste. Je bouillais devant sa confusion. Elle me lança un regard interrogateur.

- Quoi ? Booth, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- Je ne sais pas. A toi de me le dire…  
- Booth, je...

Bones ne finit jamais sa phrase. Regardant le plancher, elle déglutit mais ne trouva pas les mots.

- Tu étais avec lui. Je t'ai vu.

Je parlais calmement, pesant mes mots pour qu'ils s'impriment dans son esprit. Bones ferma les yeux.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? J'aurai compris tu sais.  
- Il ne veut pas. Il préfère que rien ne change.  
- Mais ça change tout Bones! Et puis c'est lui qui décide de tout ??? Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire ?  
- Booth, c'est normal…  
- Je t'aurai cru plus impliquée, mais si "Monsieur" s'occupe de tout…  
- Booth…  
- Quoi ? Dis-moi ! Expliques-moi ! Je n'attends que ça.  
- Je ne peux pas. Il m'a fait jurer…  
- Jurer quoi ? De garder votre amour secret ? C'est raté Bones. Je vous ai vu.

Son regard était passé de la gêne à l'incompréhension totale. Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Quoi ? Quel Amour ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?  
- Je t'ai vu lui tenir la main, le prendre dans tes bras… Je t'ai vu Bones. De mes yeux, VU…  
- Mais Booth, c'était juste... Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…  
- Quoi ? Juste quoi ? Une accolade entre amis ? Non Bones j'ai vu ta façon de…

Je ne pus continuer à la regarder. Les images se bousculaient dans ma tête. Je fermais alors les yeux. Mais c'était pire. Je les revoyais, ensemble, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Je pris une grande inspiration pour m'aider à tenir. A finir ce que j'étais venu faire. Un goût amer me vint en bouche.

- Pourquoi Bones ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? Je ne méritais pas que tu m'expliques au moins ?  
- Mais Booth, il n'y a rien à expliquer. C'est…  
- Tu l'as choisi c'est ça ? Très bien, c'est TON choix. Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit. J'aurai compris tu sais. Je l'aurai accepté.

J'étais dépité. Je l'aimais et elle n'avait même pas eu le courage de m'annoncer qu'elle me quittait.

- Choisi ? Mais je ne l'ai pas choisi ? Mais tu …  
Je l'interrompis à nouveau : - Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu comment tu le regardais ? Tes yeux brillaient comme si ça te déchirait de ne pouvoir l'embrasser… Tu l'aimes, ça crève les yeux !  
- BOOTH NON!!!

Je lui tournais le dos, ravalant ma rage et ma peine. Les yeux fermés, je baissais la tête, anéanti et fou de colère à la fois.

- SULLY EST MALADE !! IL VA MOURIR !

Bones avait crié. Elle semblait dépassée par les événements, déboussolée. Je relevais la tête, ouvrant les yeux mais restant de dos.

- Il va mourir, reprit-elle plus doucement. Il a une tumeur… Les médecins ne lui donnent pas six mois.

Sa voix sanglota.

- Il m'a juste demandé de l'assister à la fin… au cas où il ne pourrait pas le faire lui-même. Il a confiance en moi. Et il ne veut pas en parler aux autres…C'est tout Booth je te jure.

Je me retournais pour lui faire face. Je ne comprenais pas.

_Sully va mourir ? _

La nouvelle me fit un choc. Malgré ma rage, je ne pus m'empêcher de le plaindre. Mes pensées s'embrouillaient. J'étais perdu.

- Mais tu l'as touché, tu l'as serré contre toi…  
- Oui ! Pour le réconforter, il venait de m'apprendre la nouvelle Booth… Je ne savais pas quoi dire, quoi faire…  
- Mais pourquoi alors ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas de moi ?  
- Quoi ? Tu plaisantes ?

Elle ne semblait pas comprendre le mal qui me rongeait, ne pas voir mon désir pour elle. Devant son incompréhension totale face à ma frustration, la rage me reprit.

- Tu n'acceptes pas que je touche Bones !  
- Non ce n'est pas ça, c'est que…  
- QUOI ? C'est quoi ? Dis-moi !

Je m'avançais vers elle, les poings serrés. Elle recula.

- Tu ne veux pas que je te touche. Tu as peur de moi.

Plantée au milieu de la cuisine, elle détourna la tête. Je sentais la gène qui s'installait entre nous comme toujours.

- Si tu m'aimais, tu en aurais envie autant que moi… On n'est peut-être pas fait l'un pour l'autre après tout.

Je dis cela en lui tournant le dos à nouveau. Cela me coûtait de prononcer ces mots. Cela sonnait la fin de notre histoire. Notre fin. Bones sembla chanceler.

- Si on était vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre, tout serait simple. Naturel.

J'allais partir. Résigné.

Je l'aimais. Mais elle me faisait plus de mal que de bien.

Je me dirigeais donc vers la sortie.

- NON !!!

Son hurlement aurait percé les murs. Bones me criait son désespoir.

- Booth non... Je suis désolée…  
- C'est trop tard.

J'avais eu du mal articuler ses mots. Je devais résister. Mais Bones courut s'accrocher à moi, se collant à mon dos. Ses bras m'entourèrent, agrippant mon torse. Je sentais son cœur s'emballer et taper dans sa poitrine. Je fixais le plafond, cherchant un quelconque soutien divin.

- Je t'en prie ! Pardonnes-moi…

Je sentais tout son corps trembler contre moi. Elle respirait de manière saccadée.

- Ne pars pas, je t'en prie. Ne me laisses pas.

J'inspirais profondément en fermant les yeux avant de les rouvrir. La sentir si près de moi décupla le désir que j'éprouvais pour elle. Mais je devais lutter contre cette envie de lui céder.

- Je suis désolée, vraiment désolée…

Elle répétait ça comment un interminable mantra. Comme une prière.

- Je ne peux pas, je ne peux plus… C'est devenu trop difficile, Bones. Trop dur pour moi…

J'essayais de détacher ses bras de moi, de m'en délivrer pour quitter cet appartement, faute de quoi je ne pourrai plus me contrôler très longtemps.

- NON ATTENDS !!! cria-t-elle à nouveau.

Libéré de son étreinte, j'étais décidé à passer la porte de chez elle et à ne plus jamais y revenir. Elle me faisait trop de mal.

- JE T'AIME !!!!

Les mots avaient déchiré quelque chose en moi. Je me figeais. Je la sentais à bout de force dans mon dos. Apeurée à l'idée que je la quitte, que je l'abandonne comme tous les autres.

- Je t'aime Booth…

Ma respiration s'accéléra. Mes poings se serrèrent.  
Je me retournais et la fixais. Elle avait les yeux remplis de larmes mais ne pleurait pas.

- Je t'aime…

Ses mots finirent dans un murmure. Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour me jeter sur elle et pour l'embrasser. Alors seulement elle ferma les yeux et je sentis couler ses larmes. Elle tremblait comme une feuille.

Bones avait vraiment pensé que je la quittais.

Je l'embrassais avec une violence inouïe. Je ne pouvais retenir plus longtemps toute cette tension accumulée depuis 2 mois. Depuis des années.  
Nos dents s'entrechoquèrent. Nos lèvres se pressaient l'une contre l'autre, se chevauchant, se mélangeant. C'était un véritable rapport de force que Bones ne pouvait gagner.

Je la serrais de toutes mes forces. Je la désirais à m'en faire mal.

N'arrêtant pas mes assauts, je la décollais de terre et m'avançais en la portant jusqu'à la plaquer contre le mur de la cuisine. Elle se laissa faire. Sa tête heurta le mur mais elle ne dit rien. Elle pleurait toujours en silence.

La tenant décollée du sol de quelques centimètres, je l'empoignais avec force serrant ses bras. M'attaquant à son cou, je la couvrais de baisers.

- Je suis désolée… vraiment désolée… murmurait-elle sans cesse.  
- Tais-toi, lui ordonnai-je en posant à nouveau mes lèvres sur les siennes. Tais-toi.

Je la picorais, attrapant sa lèvre supérieure, puis sa lèvre inférieure et encore la supérieure. Je ne m'en rassasiais pas. Pourtant je m'arrêtais un instant, reprenant mon souffle et la regardais. Elle était magnifique et totalement perdue.

Je la reposai à terre, la faisant glisser lentement et je la pressais contre le mur. Elle était totalement sous mon emprise, prisonnière de mon corps. Son souffle était court et soulevait sa poitrine de façon irrégulière. De mes doigts, je dégageais quelques mèches de cheveux de son visage. J'en traçais les contours parfaits. Je réalisais que je ne pouvais me passer d'elle.

Je l'embrassais à nouveau, retenant sa nuque entre mes mains, mon pouce sur son oreille. Ses mains agrippèrent alors le col de ma veste et elle me l'enleva de force avant de la jeter au sol.

Nos baisers devinrent plus profonds. Plus fougueux. Ma langue caressait la sienne, la pressant, l'explorant. Ses mains remontèrent le long de mon torse pour finir dans mon cou. Alors que mes mains descendaient le long de ses bras, Bones agrippa mes cheveux.

Passant mes mains sous ses fesses, je l'attirais à moi. Elle me sauta littéralement dans les bras, refermant ses jambes sur ma taille. Je la plaquais à nouveau contre le mur et ne cessais d'embrasser son cou, descendant sur sa clavicule droite. Je l'entendis gémir. Elle se tortilla et se décolla avec force du mur. Suivant son mouvement, je reculais donc et, faisant demi tour, l'allongeais sur la table de la cuisine, la balayant de tout objet présent. Je nous faisais de la place, balançant le repas qu'elle nous avait préparé et faisant tomber à terre le saladier qui se brisa.

Bones agrippa ma chemise dans mon dos, et tira dessus pour me débrailler. Elle faillit m'arracher le nez en me retirant ma cravate sans ménagement. Nos gestes étaient brusques, le désir nous guidant et ne laissant aucune place à la tendresse. Passant ma main dans ses cheveux puis suivant la ligne de sa nuque, je descendis son t-shirt sur ses épaules. Sa peau était sucrée et douce. Ce qu'elle avait pu me manquer…

Alors que je baissais les bretelles de son soutien gorge, ma bouche explorant chaque nouvelle parcelle de peau découverte, Bones serra un peu plus fort ses jambes autour de moi. Puis elle se cambra, la tête en arrière, se collant à moi. Je la sentais vibrer à nouveau. Elle avait envie de moi. Cette simple idée me fit haleter de désir.

Je la relevais le temps de lui retirer son t-shirt, passablement déformé par les contorsions que je lui avais fait faire. L'apercevant ainsi vulnérable, sous moi, en soutien-gorge, je descendis sur sa poitrine. Ses seins pointaient, démontrant toute son excitation, tendant la toile de ses dessous. Je ne pus qu'embrasser ses courbes parfaitement galbées jusqu'à ses tétons déjà durs.

Bones, devenue intenable, s'activait à déboutonner ma chemise. N'ayant pas la patience de défaire tous les boutons, elle me l'enleva par le haut. M'attirant à nouveau à elle, et après m'avoir embrassé, elle plaqua ma tête entre ses seins. Pendant ce temps, elle baladait ses mains dans mon dos, remontant lentement l'ongle de son pouce le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Un doux supplice…

J'aimais sentir ses mains sur moi, autant que j'aimais la toucher. Ma bouche parcourait sa peau, la sentant frémir, ce qui m'excitait encore plus, si cela était encore possible. J'embrassais, je suçais, je mordillais tout ce qui était à ma portée. Je lui retirais son soutien-gorge, le faisant descendre sur sa taille avant qu'elle ne finisse par le dégrafer en se cambrant à nouveau. Les mains dans mes cheveux, elle me guida, me pressant légèrement jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne son nombril que je m'empressais d'embrasser. Quand ma langue commença à le titiller, Bones me lâcha et se cramponna au rebord de la table au-dessus de sa tête. Elle ferma les yeux. Je descendis encore, baissant la taille de son jupon autant que l'élastique me le permettait.

J'aurai voulu la prendre dans l'instant. Ne tenant plus, je passais mes mains sous sa jupe, que je décidais de lui laisser, et je remontais de ses genoux à sa taille. Sa peau était brûlante. Elle frissonnait sous mes caresses. Écartant le tissu, je passais mes doigts dans l'élastique de sa culotte, la griffant au niveau des hanches. Bones poussa un cri. L'embrassant toujours avec ferveur, je fis glisser ses dessous le long de ses jambes m'éloignant d'elle quelques instants. J'effleurais sa peau en faisant rouler le tissu.

Une fois sa culotte retirée, je ne pris pas le temps de lui enlever ses chaussures et je fis le chemin inverse, longeant à nouveau ses jambes. La chair de ses fesses remplit mes mains, trop contentes de pouvoir les toucher. Ma main posée sur le haut de sa cuisse gauche, je passais mon pouce sur son sexe humide sous l'effet de l'excitation. Tout en l'embrassant de nouveau, je le glissais en elle. Bones gémit, ses lèvres s'entrouvrant et échappant aux miennes. Elle m'agrippa les épaules, serrant ses doigts jusqu'à pincer ma peau. Elle ne semblait plus contrôler ses gestes, submergée par le plaisir et par son propre désir.

Moi-même, j'avais de la peine à me contrôler. Alors que Bones s'activait dans mon cou et que je continuais de lui masser le clitoris, ma main gauche cherchait ma boucle de ceinture. Elle sauta rapidement pour que je puisse atteindre ma braguette et me libérer. Je laissais tomber mon pantalon jusqu'à mes chevilles, suivi très rapidement par mon caleçon. Je m'en dégageais pour être plus libre. Mon sexe lui, était tendu depuis bien longtemps.

Me penchant sur Bones, je l'embrassais à nouveau et la plaquais sur la table. Puis, ajustant ma position, relavant sa jupe et agrippant ses fesses, je glissai enfin en elle.

Elle m'accueillit dans un souffle. C'était doux et chaud. Je la sentais palpiter sous l'effet de l'excitation.

Elle était faite pour moi. Du sur mesures.

Me sentir enfin en elle me libéra définitivement. J'avais tant attendu ce moment. Mon sang battait mes tempes, mes muscles me tiraient. Un court instant ma vision se troubla.

Après un temps, celui de réaliser que je la possédais enfin, je me mis à bouger. Je l'attirais une première fois doucement, puis une seconde plus fermement, puis une troisième ralentissant. Je l'agrippais pour aller plus loin encore.

De doux, mes coups de rein devinrent plus bruts, presque violents, s'accélérant progressivement. Je rivais mes mains dans les siennes, pesant de tout mon poids sur elle. Bones haletait. Ses cuisses me serrèrent encore plus amplifiant mes mouvements de va et vient en elle. Ses talons griffèrent mes fesses.

Je pris appui sur elle, tendant mes bras. Mon corps se contractait et se relâchait en rythme.

Bones semblait ne plus pouvoir suivre. Hochant la tête de droite à gauche, elle abandonnait.

- Pitié Booth…  
- Dis-le.

La table bougea sous l'un de mes assauts plus virulent que les autres. Il fit crier Bones à nouveau. Mais je n'avais pas dit mon dernier mot. Je voulais l'entendre dire. J'en avais besoin.

- Dis-le !

Elle capitulait déjà, rendant les armes. Une larme perla au coin de ses yeux. Son corps se détendit. Mais il était trop tôt. Je cessais donc de m'agiter pour l'asseoir sur la table et lui empoigner le visage.

- Regardes-moi ! lui ordonnai-je.

Mais elle ne réagit pas, rendue inerte par le plaisir. Je la saisis donc et toujours en elle, je la portais et l'adossais de nouveau contre le mur. Le choc la fit sursauter. Ses jambes ne la portaient plus. Mes mains sous ses cuisses, je la soulevais donc et repris mes va et vient en elle.

- Dis-le moi, Bones.

Relevant la tête, groggy, elle me regarda. Ses yeux étaient embrumés de quelque chose d'inexplicable…

- Je t'aime.

Je me plaquais contre elle, l'embrassant à pleine bouche, m'enfonçant plus fort. Encore et encore.

En cet instant, rien n'aurait pu m'arrêter. Même pas elle.

- Je t'aime Booth.

A bout de force, à nouveau submergée par l'orgasme, je sentis son corps se crisper. Son sexe se contracta autour du mien, le serrant. Sous la pression, je laissais échapper un grognement de plaisir. Bones s'abandonnait une seconde fois à moi.

Satisfait d'être parvenu à mes fins, je cédais à mon tour. Serrant Bones plus fort, l'embrassant doucement cette fois, la regardant, front contre front, je donnais mes dernières forces dans la bataille et m'abandonnais enfin.

Alors qu'elle reposait sur moi, sa tête sur mon épaule gauche, son corps n'étant plus que marionnette dans mes mains, je la relevais encore à bout de souffle. Je la regardais, dégageant ses cheveux de son visage.

Pendant qu'elle essayait de reprendre son souffle, et alors que j'étais toujours en elle, un sourire vint s'afficher sur ses lèvres. Un sourire franc et tout simplement beau.

- Ça valait le coup d'attendre, non ?

Je lui souris instinctivement.

- Ne t'avise plus jamais de me refaire un coup pareil, Bones. Plus jamais…

Je l'embrassais encore et encore. Puis son regard se posa sur la table derrière nous. Je le suivis.

- C'est dommage, dit-elle entre deux baisers, j'avais préparé des brochettes au satay, une recette indonésienne. Il paraît que c'est aphrodisiaque…

Je la serrais contre moi, souriant.

Elle ne changera jamais…

Sans me séparer d'elle, toujours dans mes bras, je la portais jusqu'à sa chambre.

- Inutile Bones… Vraiment inutile…

* * *

Je passais l'après-midi au labo à travailler sur les ossements d'un soldat de la Guerre du Vietnam. Mais, inhabituellement, mon esprit était ailleurs. A ce que Sully m'avait appris au déjeuner, à ce qu'il m'avait demandé.

Je n'avais pas pu lui dire non. Mais maintenant, avec le recul, je voulais en parler avec Booth pour être sûre de mon choix. Pour être sûre qu'il m'approuve et qu'il m'apporte son soutien si je devais vraiment aider Sully à mourir.

Rentrée à mon appartement vers 18h, je commençais à préparer le dîner.

Malgré toutes les émotions de la journée, je voulais être là pour Booth. L'état de Sully m'avait rappelé combien la vie est courte. Trop courte pour rester éloignée de Booth plus longtemps. Je voulais donc effacer notre soirée de la veille par un délicieux repas et pourquoi pas une merveilleuse nuit.

J'étais prête à essayer autant de fois qu'il le faudrait pour retrouver ses bras, pour retrouver son corps qui me manquait tant. J'ambitionnais donc de réaliser une recette indonésienne que j'avais apprise lors de l'un de mes voyages, les brochettes de poulet au satay, réputées pour leur effet aphrodisiaque. Autant mettre toutes les chances de mon côté…

Je songeais à aller me changer pour revêtir des vêtements plus aguicheurs, sur les conseils d'Angela bien sur, lorsque Booth fit irruption dans l'appartement.

- Ah tu es là ! Je commençais à m'inquiéter. Tu ne répondais pas au téléphone et je croyais..  
- Tu as passé une bonne après-midi ?

Son ton était agressif bien que contenu. Je m'aperçus alors de son visage fermé. Je répondais timidement.

- Oui et toi ?  
- Tu as eu le temps de déjeuner ?

Mon mensonge de l'Institut sur mon déjeuner me revint en mémoire. Oui, je lui avais menti de manière inconsidérée. Parce que je pensais que Sully voulait renouer avec moi. J'étais bien loin de la vérité…

- Oui, je suis allée déjeuner au Dîner avec… Angela…  
_  
Aïe Brennan, tu le sais que tu ne sais pas mentir… Il détecte ça à des kilomètres…_

- Avec Angela, tu es sûre ?

Je le sentais sur la défensive. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui livrer les révélations de Sully comme cela. De plus, il m'avait fait jurer de garder le secret sur son état, pour le préserver d'apitoiements mal placés. Je devais donc calmer le jeu, gagner du temps et comprendre pourquoi Booth était visiblement énervé.

- Quoi ? Booth, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- Je ne sais pas. A toi de me le dire…

Je ne savais plus où me mettre, quelle attitude adoptée. Je n'étais pas une experte en conflit et alors que j'essayais de rationaliser la situation, les sentiments se bousculaient dans ma tête. Je m'en voulais de lui avoir menti. L'expression de ses yeux m'était inconnue. Rage ? Mépris ? Déception ?

- Booth, je..  
- Tu étais avec lui. Je t'ai vu.

_Merde… _

Booth nous avait vu Sully et moi au Dîner… Qu'allait-il s'imaginer maintenant ?

Cherchant une idée, je fermais les yeux.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? J'aurai compris tu sais.

Maintenant que Booth connaissait la vérité, j'étais décidée à tout lui dire pour clarifier la situation.

- Il ne veut pas. Il préfère que rien ne change.  
- Mais ça change tout Bones! Et puis c'est lui qui décide de tout ! Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire ?

Étonnée, je ne compris pas sa question.

- Booth, c'est normal…

Mais il ne me laissait pas m'expliquer.

- Je t'aurai cru plus impliquée, mais si "Monsieur" décide de tout…

Booth avait ponctué son "Monsieur" en levant les bras et en roulant des yeux. Il était visiblement énervé et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Après tout, Sully et moi étions restés amis, une relation que Booth n'avait pas à juger et dans laquelle il n'avait pas à interférer. Je l'aurai cru plus tolérant en la matière, surtout dans pareille situation. Je préférais reporter mon attention sur le plat que je cuisinais.

- Booth…  
- Quoi ? Dis-moi ! Expliques-moi ! Je n'attends que ça.  
- Je ne peux pas. Il m'a fait jurer…  
- Jurer quoi ? De garder votre amour secret ? C'est raté Bones. Je vous ai vu.

_« Notre amour » ???_ Je ne comprenais plus rien.

- Quoi ? Quel Amour ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?  
- Je t'ai vu lui tenir la main, le prendre dans tes bras… Je t'ai vu Bones. De mes yeux, VU…

Tout devint clair.

Booth nous avait vu au Dîner et croyait qu'à peine Sully revenu, je lui avais sauté dans les bras… Il fallait que je lui dise tout. Mais Sully m'avait fait promettre de garder le secret… J'étais tiraillée entre dire la vérité et honorer ma promesse.

- Mais Booth, c'était juste... Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…  
- Quoi ? Juste quoi ? Une accolade entre amis ? Non Bones j'ai vu ta façon de…

Il fallait que je lui explique la situation. Mais Booth ne me laissait pas finir mes phrases. Il se détourna de moi, ne pouvant plus me regarder. Je restais bouche bée face à sa réaction. Il croyait vraiment que je le quittais pour Sully.

- Pourquoi Bones ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? Je ne méritais pas que tu m'expliques au moins ?

Il s'en voulait. Il m'aimait. Il n'avait pourtant rien fait…

_Fais-moi confiance Booth…_

Une boule se forma dans ma gorge. Le secret devenait trop lourd à porter.

- Mais Booth, il n'y a rien à expliquer. C'est…  
- Tu l'as choisi c'est ça ? Très bien, c'est TON choix. Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit. J'aurai compris tu sais. Je l'aurai accepté.

L'incompréhension s'empara à nouveau de moi.

Booth m'avait attendu plus de 3 ans. Mais à présent, il était prêt à me laisser partir si je le décidais. Il ne se battrait pas pour me garder…

- Choisi ? Mais je ne l'ai pas choisi ? Mais tu …  
- Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu comment tu le regardais ? Tes yeux brillaient comme si ça te déchirait de ne pouvoir l'embrasser… Tu l'aimes, ça crève les yeux !  
- BOOTH NON!!!

Booth me tourna le dos. Je laissai tomber la cuillère que je tenais.

Il croyait réellement que j'aimais Sully ! Mais comment était-ce possible !!! Il était le seul à me comprendre jusqu'à présent et maintenant, il me tournait le dos.

La rage s'empara de moi. Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à le laisser s'enfoncer dans ses certitudes. J'en avais fait la promesse à Sully mais perdre Booth était un prix trop cher à payer pour ce secret.

- SULLY EST MALADE !! IL VA MOURIR !

Les mots étaient sortis de ma bouche dans un cri. Je lui criais la vérité. Je lui criais de me comprendre, de me regarder, de me garder. Je commençais à craindre le pire : qu'il m'abandonne. Et à cette simple idée, j'étais à nouveau perdue. Dans ma nouvelle vie sans lui, j'étais perdue.

- Il va mourir. Il a une tumeur… Les médecins ne lui donnent pas six mois…

Ma voix sanglotait, mal assurée, épuisée par l'effort que je faisais de briser ma promesse et par la peur de perdre Booth. Il fallait que je lui explique…

- Il m'a juste demandé de l'assister à la fin… au cas où il ne pourrait pas le faire lui-même. Il a confiance en moi. Et il ne veut pas en parler aux autres…C'est tout Booth je te jure.

Les mots venaient tous seuls, sans que j'y réfléchisse. Un flot de paroles pour le retenir. J'avais peur qu'il parte une fois le silence revenu.

Booth me fit face de nouveau. Son expression avait changé. Il semblait peser mes propos. Jauger de leur véracité comme il l'aurait fait avec un suspect.

- Mais tu l'as touché, tu l'as serré contre toi…  
- Oui ! Pour le réconforter, il venait de m'apprendre la nouvelle Booth… Je ne savais pas quoi dire, quoi faire…

Et c'était vrai. Je n'avais pu lui exprimer toute ma compassion. Je n'avais trouvé d'autre solution que de le serrer contre moi.

- Mais pourquoi alors ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas de moi ?

Sa question me scia.

- Quoi ? Tu plaisantes ?  
- Tu n'acceptes pas que je touche Bones !

Il croyait réellement que je le rejetais. Je savais que notre situation de ces dernières semaines était compliquée, par ma faute. Mais de là à ce que Booth pense que je le rejetais…

- Non ce n'est pas ça, c'est que…

Comment lui faire comprendre que je ne savais pas m'y prendre pour lui exprimer tout le désir que j'éprouvais pour lui ?

- QUOI ? C'est quoi ? Dis-moi !

Il s'avança vers moi, rempli d'une rage quasi animale que je ne lui connaissais pas. Instinctivement, je fis un pas en arrière.

- Tu ne veux pas que je te touche. Tu as peur de moi.

Il ne comprenait rien. Je n'arrivais pas à lui démontrer mon envie de lui. Et son amour ne suffisait plus à le faire patienter. Booth se calma un instant, se reculant.

- Si tu m'aimais, tu en aurais envie autant que moi… On n'est peut-être pas fait l'un pour l'autre après tout.

Ses mots me déchirèrent. Il se détourna de moi à nouveau.

Il en était arrivé à penser que je ne l'aimais pas. Alors ces deux derniers mois n'avaient pas compté… Je ne savais toujours pas exprimer mes sentiments, même envers lui. Et lui ne me déchiffrait plus.

- Si on était vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre, tout serait simple. Naturel.

Je le perdais. Il allait me laisser. Partir. Détruisant la seule chose que j'avais jamais construit avec quelqu'un. Mais malgré tout, les mots qu'il voulait entendre, _ces mots_, ne sortaient toujours pas de ma bouche, comme prisonniers.

- NON !!!

Mon cri m'avait échappé. Le voyant se diriger vers la porte, je n'avais pu résister. Je ne contrôlais plus rien. Je ne savais plus quoi dire, quoi faire…

- Booth non... Je suis désolée…  
- C'est trop tard.

Non. Je ne voulais pas y croire. Je ne le laisserais pas partir. Mon esprit en refusait même l'idée.

Je courus le prendre dans mes bras, le retenir. Je le serrais de toutes mes forces pour lui signifier toute ma détresse, tout mon amour.

- Je t'en prie ! Pardonne-moi…

Qu'importe le ridicule. S'il devait me quitter, il y aurait bien pire que de le supplier. Il y aurait l'absence, le vide, la solitude. Une mort déguisée...

- Ne pars pas, je t'en prie. Ne me laisse pas.

Il se crispa, comme si son corps trahissait ses pensées. Il réfléchissait à ce qu'il devait faire. Mes mains serrèrent son torse plus fort, l'agrippant à m'en faire mal.

- Je suis désolée, vraiment désolée…  
- Je ne peux pas, je ne peux plus… C'est devenu trop difficile, Bones. Trop dur pour moi…

Il posa ses mains sur les miennes et essaya de les enlever. Je m'accrochais comme un naufragé à sa dernière bouée. J'allais couler sans lui.

- NON ATTENDS !!!

Il s'était libéré et avait repris sa marche vers la sortie.

Booth me quittait. Et je ne pouvais le supporter.

Les larmes embrumaient mes yeux, mais ne coulaient pas. Comme ce jour où il m'avait dit qu'il m'aimait dans cette même cuisine, deux mois plus tôt. A cet instant, je n'avais pu réagir, pétrifiée, et il était parti. Aujourd'hui, mon corps refusait de rejouer cette scène, une fois de trop.

Sans plus réfléchir, laissant enfin parler mon cœur, je livrais mon dernier combat.

- JE T'AIME !!!!

Les yeux remplis de larmes, j'avais enfin réussi à me libérer, à m'abandonner. Ma gorge était sèche et me brûlait. Cela me faisait presque mal. J'arrivais enfin à exprimer mes sentiments. Ceux que, de toute mon existence, je n'avais éprouvé que pour lui.

Oui je l'aimais. Plus fort que tout, plus que jamais.

- Je t'aime Booth…

Mon premier cri d'amour était devenu une prière. Oui je l'aimais et je l'implorais.

Booth se retourna et me fit face. Je ne pus lire l'expression dans ses yeux. Mon cœur m'emballa une fois de plus… De peur que mes "je t'aime" n'arrivent trop tard pour le retenir.

- Je t'aime…

Mes mots n'étaient plus qu'un murmure, une supplique.

_Pitié gardes-moi. _

_S'il y a vraiment un Dieu quelque part, qu'il fasse que tu restes près de moi, ici et maintenant._

_Ne m'abandonne pas Booth…_

Ce n'est que lorsque Booth s'avança vers moi, lorsqu'il m'enlaça, lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, que mes larmes roulèrent sur mes joues. La Terre s'arrêta de tourner. Le temps était suspendu. Je ne pouvais cesser de trembler, la peur ne m'ayant pas encore quittée. Je pleurais, non pas de peur mais de soulagement. Booth avait décidé de rester avec moi.

Son baiser avait quelque chose de violent, de désespéré. Je m'accrochais à nouveau à lui, de peur qu'il fasse demi tour, qu'il ne change d'avis. Ses mains, de chaque côté de mon visage, me tenaient fermement. Booth m'embrassait de toutes ses forces. Et je lui cédais, épuisée par tant d'émotions.

Puis, sans arrêter de m'embrasser, il me souleva du sol et me porta. Je ne savais pas où nous allions et je m'en fichais. J'étais dans ses bras et j'avais une confiance éperdue en lui. Il me plaqua violemment à l'un des murs de la cuisine. Nos dents s'entrechoquèrent à l'impact.

Toujours décollée du sol, Booth me serrait. J'étais totalement impuissante face à la force qu'il déployait. J'étais incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. J'étais à sa merci, mais avec un bonheur non dissimulé.

Booth quitta ma bouche pour couvrir mon cou de baisers. A bout de souffle, je me confondais en excuses, pleurant toujours doucement. Je m'en voulais terriblement.

- Je suis désolée… vraiment désolée…  
- Tais-toi.

Il m'embrassa de nouveau, à m'en couper le souffle. Mon cœur s'emballa et mon corps réagit à ses assauts.

- Tais-toi.

Booth ne tolérait aucune résistance. Il me dominait totalement, m'embrassant à sa guise. Son corps tendu, plaqué contre le mien, m'empêchait de bouger.

J'avais du mal à remettre mes idées en place. Tout se passait trop vite.

Comme si Booth le savait, il s'arrêta et me regarda.

Dieu que je pouvais aimer cet homme…

Il me reposa à terre, me faisant glisser contre la paroi sans pour autant relâcher son étreinte. J'en suffoquais presque. Il dégagea quelques mèches de mes cheveux de mon visage. Sentir ses doigts sur moi me fit frissonner. J'aurai voulu qu'il n'arrête jamais.

Nos baisers reprirent, toujours aussi passionnés, presque fiévreux. Le désir montant en moi, j'attrapais le col de sa veste et la fis glisser de ses épaules. Booth ne protesta pas.

De passive, je devenais active dans nos étreintes. Ma langue trouva la sienne, prête à en découdre. Je la pressais, la caressais, la suçais. Rien n'était plus doux que sa bouche. Booth descendit ses mains le long de mes bras alors que je remontais les miennes sur son torse. Je sentais son corps, chaque muscle contracté. Mon propre désir ne faisait que croître. J'aurai voulu qu'il me prenne dans l'instant, contre le mur de ma cuisine. J'attrapais ses cheveux et lui sautais au cou, mes jambes encerclant sa taille.

Je ne cessais de l'embrasser. Je ne me rassasiais pas de ses baisers. Booth passa ses mains sous mes fesses pour mieux me tenir. Il me plaqua à nouveau entre lui et le mur. Je rejetais ma tête en arrière alors que Booth s'activait à sucer ma clavicule. J'aurai donné cher pour qu'il n'arrête jamais.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je ne contrôlais plus mon corps, submergée de plaisir. Cherchant une meilleure position, je me décollais du mur et me serrais contre lui. Booth m'empoigna, fit volte face et me déposa sans ménagement sur la table de la cuisine. Le repas que je préparais plus tôt fini par terre dans l'indifférence générale.

Je m'allongeais, plus à l'aise et j'agrippais sa chemise. Je tirais dessus pour la lui ôter. Je le voulais nu sur moi, en moi. Je desserrais sa cravate et la lui enlever. Nos gestes n'avaient rien de doux, encore moins de tendres. Rien à voir avec notre première fois. Mais c'était tellement bon de le sentir sur moi. Je brûlais littéralement de désir pour lui, mon sexe l'attendant avec impatience. Je le voulais, ici et maintenant. Mais Booth faisait durer le plaisir.

Il dessina la courbe de mes épaules, traçant un chapelet de baisers. J'en soupirai d'aise. Puis il s'attaqua à mon soutien-gorge. Toujours avec sa bouche.

_Mon Dieu… _

Sentir sa bouche sur moi me serra le ventre. Je l'enserrais plus fort entre mes jambes, lui intimant d'accélérer ses caresses. Je le voulais plus que tout. Plus que jamais.

Il me releva et m'enleva mon t-shirt. Ma respiration s'accéléra. Je sentais son érection entre mes jambes et savoir qu'il me désirait décupla ma propre envie de lui…

Alors que Booth embrassait chaque partie de ma poitrine, laissant des brûlures invisibles mais indélébiles, je ne pus que me cambrer, plaquant sa bouche sur moi. Je ne tenais plus. Il fallait que j'accélère les choses. Je déboutonnais donc le col de sa chemise et lui retirais sans plus de cérémonie. La vue de son torse parfait me bouleversa à nouveau. Je glissais ma main dans ses cheveux et plaquais son visage sur mes seins. Rien ne devait le faire arrêter ses douces caresses.

Sa langue lapait ma peau à m'en faire mal. J'agrippais ses épaules solides, mes doigts s'enfonçant dans sa chair, mes ongles laissant des marques sur sa peau.

Cela aurait pu durer des heures… Lui, moi, sur cette table, plus rien d'autre ne comptait. J'aurai pu mourir dans l'instant dans un bonheur absolu. Booth ne savait pas l'effet qu'il me faisait. J'avais même du mal à assumer, à assimiler tout le plaisir qu'il me donnait, tant la charge émotionnelle était forte. Personne ne m'avait donné autant de plaisir. Jamais.

Booth descendit enfin mon soutien-gorge, embrassant et mordillant mes tétons. Une douce torture… Je me cambrais une nouvelle fois et me libérais de mon soutien-gorge. Je ne voulais rien entre lui et moi.

Je l'attirais encore à moi, passant ma main dans ses cheveux. Je lui imprimais une légère pression lui indiquant la marche à suivre. Il descendit donc sur mon nombril.  
_  
Comment peut-il faire ça ??? _

Je ne répondais plus de rien…

Le lâchant, je cherchais à m'accrocher à quelque chose. Je trouvais le rebord de la table au-dessus de ma tête. Fermer les yeux et me mordre les lèvres. Voilà tout ce que je pus faire…

C'était comme revivre à nouveau. Retrouver l'oxygène après des heures passées sous l'eau. Retrouver la lumière.

Mais Booth tardait trop, je ne tenais plus.

Finalement, il passa ses mains sous ma jupe. J'en poussais un soupir de soulagement. Remontant sur l'extérieur de mes cuisses, il me fit frissonner une fois de plus. Il prit un malin plaisir à me griffer au niveau des hanches, comme pour marquer son territoire. Il trouva ma culotte et la fit descendre le long de mes jambes. Ses caresses me rendaient folle. Il me laissa mes chaussures et agrippa mes fesses, les pétrissant avec plaisir. Je ne pouvais l'attendre. Mon sexe me brûlait. A cet instant, Booth glissa l'un de ses doigts en moi. C'en était trop pour moi et je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir. Alors qu'il imprimait une succession de pressions et de petits cercles à mon sexe plus qu'humide tout en m'embrassant, un premier orgasme m'emporta. Je me laissais aller avec délice. Booth continuait de m'embrasser mais sous l'effet de ses caresses, je ne pouvais plus répondre à ses baisers.

Sa respiration s'était accélérée, de me voir glisser dans l'extase. D'observer le plaisir qu'il me donnait. Une fois remise, je me redressais et m'attaquais à son cou. Lui continuait ses douces caresses sur mon sexe qui ne pouvait plus se passer de lui.

J'entendis un déclic avec soulagement. Booth venait de faire sauter sa boucle de ceinture… Sa fameuse ceinture… Ma langue se perdit dans son oreille alors que je voyais qu'il s'activait à baisser son pantalon et son caleçon. Libéré, il reprit le contrôle en se penchant à nouveau sur moi, me reposant sur la table. Sans le voir, j'imaginais son sexe dressé, dur. Je me rappelais la première fois qu'il m'avait prise, avec délicatesse et force. Je savais que cette fois serait différente.

Booth releva enfin ma jupe. Je palpitais, pensant ne pas pouvoir tenir. Je retins ma respiration sans m'en apercevoir. J'aurais voulu accélérer chacun de ses mouvements, précipiter les choses pour déjà le sentir en moi.

Enfin, Booth agrippa mes fesses, me tira à lui, s'ajusta et me pénétra. C'était fort, c'était dur, c'était bon à en être presque douloureux. Nos corps s'ajustaient parfaitement, comme créés l'un pour l'autre. Lorsqu'il glissa en moi, j'ouvris les yeux, le souffle coupé. Il était fait pour moi. Avec lui en moi, j'étais enfin complète. J'étais femme. Je me sentais moi, je me sentais libre, je me sentais entière et vraie.

Booth parut enfin relâcher la tension contenue dans ses épaules. Je le vis fermer les yeux un instant et les rouvrir sur moi. Il m'attira de nouveau à lui, glissant plus loin encore. J'étais à lui, définitivement.

Mon cœur, ma respiration, mes mouvements, tout mon être était réglé sur ses gestes. Il m'imprimait son rythme, d'abord lent puis non pas rapide mais soutenu, plus puissant. J'avais du mal à suivre tant le plaisir me dominait. J'haletais sans pouvoir reprendre mon souffle. Je serrais mes cuisses l'enfermant, ne voulant pas qu'il arrête. L'emprisonner ainsi décupla mes sensations. Je le sentais palpiter en moi, aller et venir, progresser peu à peu. Mais j'avais du mal à encore être consciente de tout ce qui se passait. J'y participais mais c'était comme si mon inconscient était sorti de mon corps et observait la scène. Cela me dépassait.

Comme pour me faire revenir à la réalité, Booth riva ses mains dans les miennes. Mais il était trop tard, je ne pouvais plus le suivre, pas si loin.

- Pitié Booth…  
- Dis-le.

Sa voix était plus grave que d'habitude, plus rude aussi. Et j'aimais ça.

Son coup de rein suivant fut plus brutal que les autres, comme pour me convaincre de parler. La table en fit les frais. Je poussais un cri, à la limite de la rupture. Je le suppliais mais Booth ne semblait pas vouloir en rester là.

- Dis-le !

Je ne pouvais plus. S'en était trop pour moi. Trop d'émotions, trop de sensations, trop de plaisir.

A bout de souffle, incapable de parler, je ne faisais qu'hocher la tête de droite à gauche quasi mécaniquement. Des larmes me vinrent doucement. Des larmes d'un plaisir inconnu.

Brusquement, Booth cessa de bouger. Toujours en moi, il m'empoigna et m'assit sur la table.

- Regardes-moi !

J'étais comme dans un état second, entre conscience et inconscience. Je n'étais pas en mesure de réagir. Et c'était sa faute : le plaisir qu'il me procurait me rendait quasi inerte. Mais Booth ne l'entendait pas ainsi.

Il me saisis et me porta à nouveau contre le mur. Son pénis, dressé en moi, me fit presque mal. Lorsqu'il me plaqua contre le mur, alors que je ne sentais plus mes jambes, je le regardais. Son regard était intense. Il voulait l'entendre. Il m'agrippa au niveau des cuisses. Sentir ses grandes mains sur moi me remplit d'une nouvelle chaleur. Me plaquant, Booth reprit ses va et vient en moi.

- Dis-le moi, Bones.

Je ne savais plus où j'étais, qui j'étais… La seule chose dont j'avais conscience c'était Booth en moi.

Je levais la tête pour l'observer un instant. La bouche entrouverte du plaisir dans l'effort, ses yeux noirs de désir. De son désir pour moi.

Mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Je compris alors ce qu'il attendait de moi.

- Je t'aime.

Alors que ces mots m'avaient coûté lorsque je les avais dit la première fois il y a quelques minutes, ils étaient à présent venus naturellement.

Parce que je lui disais à lui, à Booth, au seul homme pour lesquels ces mots prenaient un sens.

En m'entendant les prononcer, Booth se colla à moi et m'embrassa. C'était fort, c'était doux, c'était vivant.

C'est ça : j'étais vivante avec Booth.

Il continuait de s'activer en moi, infatigable. Rien ne se semblait pouvoir l'arrêter.

- Je t'aime Booth.

Mon corps se crispa à nouveau, sentant un nouvel orgasme arriver. J'étais à bout de force. Les larmes perlaient au coin de mes yeux. Mon sexe se contracta plus intensément que précédemment, puis l'extase passée, mes muscles se relâchèrent une nouvelle fois. C'est seulement après cela que je sentis Booth s'abandonner à son tour pour la première fois. Il m'embrassa, me serrant plus fort dans ses bras. Le voir submergé de plaisir en moi, me gonfla le cœur d'un Amour aussi immense qu'inattendu.

Oui j'aimais Seeley Booth. A en crever.

Épuisée par nos ébats, mon corps s'était détendu et ma tête reposait sur l'épaule gauche de Booth. Il haletait toujours, tentant de reprendre une respiration normale. Remontant sa main dans mon dos, il la passa dans mes cheveux et me releva. Il dégagea quelques mèches de mon visage. Cela devait une habitude à laquelle je cèderais sans protestation.

Son regard n'avait rien de commun avec celui qu'il me lançait quelques minutes auparavant. Il était doux et scrutait chaque recoin de mon visage. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

Oui nous étions ce que nous étions. Un agent spécial du FBI et une anthropologue renommée.  
Oui nous traquions quotidiennement les criminels de la pire espèce.  
Oui nous étions les meilleurs.

Mais nous n'avions pas été capable de nous parler. Et notre désir mutuel n'avait cessé d'enfler en secret l'un pour l'autre.

Alors oui, le ridicule de notre situation me fit sourire.

- Ça valait le coup d'attendre, non ?

Mon intonation, légèrement arrogante, lui arracha un sourire. Ce sourire que je connaissais si bien et dont je ne pouvais plus me passer, comme du reste…

- Ne t'avise plus jamais de me refaire un coup pareil, Bones. Jamais…

Il m'embrassa encore et encore. Je le laissais faire, trop heureuse d'être là, lui toujours en moi. Puis réalisant ce que nous venions de faire, notre regard se porta sur l'état de ma cuisine, dévastée.

- C'est dommage. J'avais préparé des brochettes au satay, une recette indonésienne. C'est aphrodisiaque…

Booth me serra contre lui sans se départir de son sourire charmeur. Il savait qu'il fonctionnait sur moi comme un sortilège.

Toujours dans ses bras, je me collais à lui, passant mes mains de ses cheveux à sa nuque. Booth entreprit de me porter jusqu'à ma chambre.

- Inutile Bones… Vraiment inutile…

**THE END  
**

*

*

*

_**Merci de m'avoir lue et n'hésitez pas à me faire savoir ce que vous en pensez !!! **_


End file.
